Le Bienfait des Inventions
by Karro Sekai
Summary: PWP, inceste, threesome - Fred et George n'arrêteront jamais de nous surprendre avec leurs inventions et leurs expériences. Mais cette fois c'est Harry qui en fera les frais, pour son plus grand plaisir.
1. Le Bienfait des Inventions

**Cette fiction est hautement _érotique_ et chaque chapitre ne développe que les moments intime de Harry et des jumeaux. Je ne voudrais pas tomber dans le vulgaire, aussi je m'excuse d'avance si c'est le cas, vu l'unique sujet relaté... C'est compliqué pour moi de rester correct mais je préfère vous informer par avance que leur couple et leur relation ne sont pas uniquement centré sur _ça_ !**

**Mais je trouve que la fiction en vaut la peine, de mon point de vue (surtout parce que j'ai passé du temps dessus, je l'avoue) aussi j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture.**

* * *

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne le savait plus, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en souvenir, son esprit était obnubilé par la présence plus qu'intensif des jumeaux. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à leurs lèvres taquines, leurs mains baladeuses, leur voix rauque et vibrante, leur peau moite qui brillait à la lumière du soleil, leurs regards luxurieux qui brûlaient chaque fibre de son corps et leurs paroles pleines de promesses attrayantes qui le faisaient gémir.

Oui, comment en était-il arrivé là ?

* * *

Harry Potter était généreux, courageux, déterminé, altruiste, passionné, aimant avec ses proches, concerné par le malheur d'autrui, l'homme parfait somme toute. Et Fred et George comptaient sur ses nombreuses qualités pour obtenir d'Harry une faveur liée à leur commerce. Ils fixèrent d'un œil satisfait leur toute nouvelle création, prenant plusieurs échantillons avec eux. C'était sans doute la plus longue de toute, ils en avaient bavé, mais les résultats qu'elles devaient amener assuraient la gloire de ce produit. Mais il fallait qu'ils l'essayent avant tout, avoir des animaux comme cobaye n'était pas suffisant pour s'assurer de la qualité du produit aussi pensèrent-ils à Harry. Après tout, c'était un actionnaire important de leur boutique, aussi se devait-il de s'assurer de la prospérité des affaires relatives à leur commerce. Il ne refuserait pas, ou en tout cas ils ne lui laisseraient pas la possibilité de refuser.

Tenant le produit soigneusement dans leur mallette, les jumeaux pénétrèrent chacun leur tour dans la cheminée en annonçant distinctement l'adresse du Survivant qui, à cette heure-ci, devait se trouver chez lui.

– Bonsoir, Harry ! S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils s'époussetèrent théâtralement tandis qu'Harry venait vers eux en renvoyant leur salut, à peine surpris de les voir débarquer à l'improviste. Étonnamment, les jumeaux venaient souvent lui rendre visite dernièrement, allant même jusqu'à passer la nuit ici, sur le canapé. Enfin, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient trop éméchés pour rentrer chez eux, et Harry se voyait mal les transporter chez eux vu son faible gabarit.

– Que faites-vous ici, cette fois ? Demanda-t-il en les incitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lui-même prit place sur le fauteuil et d'un mouvement de baguette leur offrit du thé. George se saisit de sa tasse et y plongea un morceau de sucre alors que Fred préféra jeter son dévolu sur les biscuits à la noix de coco.

– Avant de parler des choses sérieuses, commençons par le babillage inintéressant. Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Lui sourit Fred, des miettes au coin de la bouche.

Harry sourit d'amusement mais abdiqua. La mallette qu'ils avaient apportée l'inquiétait un peu mais le caractère joyeux des jumeaux l'incitait à leur faire un minimum confiance. Le soleil se couchait doucement, éclairant de ses vifs rayons orangés la pièce et Harry prit l'initiative d'allumer les bougies.

– Et votre boutique alors ? Les affaires se portent-elles bien ?

Fred et George se lancèrent un bref regard.

– Nous voilà justement sur le sujet sérieux ! Tu vois Forge, c'est Harry qui l'a initié !

– Bien sûr Gred, il fallait bien que nous en parlions, et Harry est doté d'un excellent timing !

La table se retrouva délester des objets qu'elle supportait et Fred posa lourdement la mallette dessus, fixant d'un regard faussement sérieux le visage surpris d'Harry.

– Les affaires se portent plus que bien, elles sont même en expansion.

– Mais pour assurer notre influence commerciale, nous devons constamment dénicher de nouveaux produits…

– Et c'est là que vous intervenez, Mr Potter ! Termina Fred, l'air aussi sérieux que menaçant.

Papillonnant légèrement des yeux, sa tasse encore dans les mains, Harry se demandait si l'exposition prolongée aux résidus de leurs inventions douteuses pouvait causer des troubles neuronaux et psychologiques. C'était peut-être hautement probable. D'un mouvement de la tête il leur demanda de lui fournir plus amples informations et George se leva pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

– Nous aurions une requête pour notre plus important actionnaire… Commença George en se penchant vers lui.

– Ce serait même une participation.

– Mais qui ressemblerait davantage à une requête.

– Bien que ça soit plus proche d'une participation. S'entêta Fred.

– Et pourquoi cela ? Interrogea George en regardant son frère.

– Parce que cela le fera participer au développement de notre activité.

– Mais il pourra refuser, donc c'est une requête !

– Le refus n'est pas vraiment…

– STOP ! Ok, donc… Vous avez une requête à me soumettre pour que je participe à vos activités, c'est cela ?

Les jumeaux lui sourirent, ravis de voir qu'il comprenait la situation et Harry fût soulager de voir qu'il avait réussi à mettre fin au début de dispute qui s'amorçait. Il posa sa tasse, s'adossa plus confortablement au fauteuil – en touchant le bras de George en passant – et croisa les bras et les jambes en les jaugeant du regard.

– J'attends des informations détaillées, je ne vous cache pas que je suis vraiment méfiant quant à ce que vous me préparez…

– Voyons Harry, il n'y a aucune raison de l'être ! Tu nous connais…

– Nous sommes de vrais Gentleman. Affirma Fred en tenant son menton entre son pousse et son index et en lui faisant un clin d'œil exagérément appuyé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et finit par pointer la malle du menton pour leur demander de l'éclairer. Fred ouvrit la mallette tandis que George s'assit plus confortablement en croisant les jambes, souriant d'un air confiant. Fred tourna la mallette vers lui, présentant son intérieur et Harry arqua un sourcil en voyant les nombreuses fioles soigneusement rangés l'une à côté de l'autre.

– Ce sont tous nos prototypes, mais la plupart sont inachevés.

– Cependant ce produit là, poursuivit Fred en saisissant l'une des fioles dans le coin supérieur droit, a terminé sa phase de création. Il ne reste plus qu'à lui trouver un « enrobage », dirons nous. Nous avions pensé à le mettre sous forme d'une pilule dont la couleur divergerait selon l'intensité de son contenu.

Les jumeaux semblaient excessivement fiers de leur invention, mais une étincelle dans leurs yeux, un ton légèrement différent dans leurs voix, leur sourire un brin inquiétant intimait à Harry qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de cela. Il y devinait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui le concernait d'une certaine façon. Il se racla la gorge pour tenter de reprendre contenance mais l'insistance avec laquelle ils le regardaient le mettait presque mal à l'aise.

– Et donc, quoi ? Dois-je vous aider à concevoir la forme finale du produit ?

– Non, pas exactement…

Énième regard entre les jumeaux. Harry commençait à en avoir marre d'être en dehors de ces échanges de complicités. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le commerce des jumeaux s'était hautement étendu et les commandes affluaient au même titre que les clients. Fred et George avaient insistés pour mêler Harry à leurs affaires sans qui rien n'aurait débuté. Harry ne travaillant pas – ce n'était pas nécessaire étant donné la fortune qu'il possédait – il se contentait d'accepter les rentes du magasin qui lui revenait suite à son investissement. Fred et George s'étaient grandement rapprochés de lui et leurs rapports étaient devenus presque plus profonds qu'avec Ron et Hermione. Il s'était fait à leurs blagues quotidiennes et avait apprit à être encore plus vigilant qu'habituellement.

FolŒil en serait fier !

– Vous m'expliquez alors ?! Demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

– Tout de suite. Nous l'avons testé sur des animaux et le résultat a été positif.

– Aussi voudrions-nous que tu deviennes notre cobaye ! S'exclama Fred en levant violemment la fiole.

– Mais arrête, tu vas l'effrayer ! S'écria George en se tournant vers son frère.

– Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Harry ne fit plus attention aux restes de la conversation et gardait les yeux fixés sur la fiole, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Devait-il virer ces deux malotrus d'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière ou arracher cette fiole pour leur faire boire à eux-mêmes ?

Il ne fit aucun des deux.

– Et quels sont les effets de ce produit ?

Là, ça commençait à se gâter. Si Harry était au courant de ce qu'il entraînait, il refuserait de se prêter à l'expérience et leurs efforts seront vains. Ils fallaient qu'ils donnent le moins d'informations possibles tout en satisfaisant la curiosité légitime de Potter.

– C'est un produit innovant qu'on peut associer à celui de Benjamin Kreeth, tu sais, le commerçant le plus connu d'Angleterre ? Il a inventé moult merveilles telles que la poudre amincissante…

– Les robes en peaux de dragons…

– Le rouge à lèvres caméléon…

– Les lentilles infrarouges…

Harry les arrêta d'un mouvement de la main en acquiesçant bien qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas ce Benjamin quelque chose… Une fois partis les jumeaux pouvaient déblatérer durant un long moment et Harry préférait éviter cela. Il tendit la main pour attraper la fiole et ne fit même plus attention au fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas à quoi correspondait ce liquide !

– Attends ! Il y a certaine condition à respecter avant de débuter l'expérience.

Une moue dubitative déforma les lèvres du Survivant et ce dernier soupira en priant Merlin que cette soirée ne soit pas la dernière de son existence. Fred se releva et se mit à droite d'Harry, George étant à gauche et leur deux corps aussi proche de lui semblèrent l'étouffer inexorablement. Ils saisirent chacun un de ses bras et se rendirent un peu plus loin dans la maison, montant les marches pour arriver à la chambre de Potter. Ils le relâchèrent et Harry se tourna vers eux pour les interroger silencieusement.

– Donc, je suis désolé si cela te semble un peu brutal, mais nous devons t'attacher. Asséna Fred tandis que George fouillait ses poches magiquement agrandies pour en sortir une corde.

– Hein ? Quoi ?! Non, attendez ! S'écria-t-il, apeuré.

Mais ses supplications ne furent pas entendues et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Voldemort ! » il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, les bras relevés et attachés à la tête du lit et le regard plus sombre que jamais. Les visages souriants des jumeaux ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer.

– Je vais vous tuer !

– Garde tes menaces de mort pour lorsque tu auras avaler le liquide. Conseilla George en se penchant vers lui.

Harry garda ses lèvres obstinément closes mais finit par abdiquer sous le regard sceptique du roux. Après tout il avait déjà accepté de boire ce truc, il n'allait pas fuir maintenant. Il ouvrit sa bouche et laissa la liqueur glisser entre ses lèvres, grimaçant en avisant le goût douteux qu'elle avait.

– Oui, bon, on a juste terminé la partie la plus importante, celle qui insuffle les propriétés magiques au produit. On changera le goût une fois qu'on sera sûr des effets ! Expliqua Fred en observant avidement le déroulement du processus.

Habitué à manger ou boire des substances aux goûts affreux à cause de ses séjours réguliers à l'infirmerie de son école, Harry parvint à boire le breuvage dans son intégralité, les yeux fermement plissés pour s'exhorter au calme. Il n'allait pas tout cracher sur George et risquer de voir son tapis s'en retrouver imprégné ! Il arrivait à percevoir l'étrange saveur du gingembre mais cela semblait être écrasé par une multitude d'autres saveurs qui semblaient s'opposer.

C'était à vomir.

Lorsque la dernière gorgée fut avalée, il expira bruyamment, heureux de ne pas s'être étouffé avec cette immondice et trembla sous la chaleur occasionnée. Ce n'était pas humain de faire de tel breuvage écœurant, il sentait ses muscles trembler sous l'incommensurable effort qu'il avait fournit pour ne pas régurgiter la liqueur – et vomir au passage. Sa tête lui tournait étrangement, et une sensation dans sa poitrine alourdissait sa respiration mais exacerbait ses sens. Il sentait parfaitement la fermeté de la corde autour de ses poignets, frottant contre son épiderme en le blessant tant il tirait dessus. Il sentait une chaleur poindre doucement au creux de ses reins pour se répandre doucereusement dans chacun de ses membres, brûlant ses muscles et attisant ses veines. Était-ce le produit qui commençait à faire effet ?

Ses yeux embués se posèrent sur les silhouettes des jumeaux et il ne manqua pas leur regard satisfait ni George qui semblait prendre des notes sur un calepin tout en l'observant.

– Les premiers effets sont immédiats, c'est un bon point.

– Effectivement, mais il met du temps à faire entièrement effet. Déjà trente-sept secondes, cher frère.

Harry ne comprenait pas l'entièreté de leur parole mais une sensation étrange dans la partie basse de son anatomie lui fit pousser un gémissement inopportun. Avec horreur il remarqua l'intumescence de son entrejambe et gémit plus encore à cause des frottements que son vêtement exerçait dessus, surpris par les émotions qu'il en ressentait. Il remonta ses jambes dans l'espoir futile de cacher ce trouble aux yeux de ses « invités » et cela lui arracha un autre gémissement.

– Parfait, les effets atteignent leur apogée dès cinquante-deux secondes. Nota George.

– Peut-être qu'en augmentant la dose de Maca nous pourrions réduire un peu ce temps ? Réfléchit Fred en plissant les yeux.

– Patience Gred, nous devons d'abord estimer la durabilité du produit. Il ne faudrait pas que la dose soit trop forte que le client se trouve dans cet état jusqu'au lendemain.

– Quelle pertinence frangin, j'apprécie l'exactitude de tes propos. S'amusa Fred en faisant une révérence des plus grossière.

– Je ne fais que suivre ton exemple, tu es un modèle de perfection et de magnificence ! L'imita George en se rapprochant.

– Merlin, tes mots me vont droit au cœur ! Je sens d'inéluctables rougeurs réchauffer mon corps et hacher ma respiration laborieuse !

Avec un grognement frustré et douloureux, Harry les somma de se taire et ne récolta que des sourires amusés et des regards débauchés. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement à chaque respiration et de très légers gémissements parvenaient à glisser hors de ses lèvres.

– Je crois que tu confonds ton état avec celui de ce très cher Harry, Fred. S'égaya George en se rapprochant d'Harry.

– Mmh… Ha, George… Soupira Harry en le regardant vaguement. Qu'est-ce que… C'était, exactement, ce produit ?

– Ah, ça ! Je suis sûr que tu t'en rends compte à présent.

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et soupira longuement en sentant son intimité se dilater. La turgescence de son membre en prime, il n'y avait pas lieu de douter des propriétés de ce qu'il avait bu. Et Merlin, ce que c'était puissant ! Il se sentait tellement excité qu'il se dandinait stupidement sur les draps. Il crevait d'envie de se toucher, de se soulager, qu'importe la présence néfaste des jumeaux dans sa chambre, et sa frustration allait grandissante.

– Alors, tout d'abord nous allons vérifier la durabilité dans des circonstances neutres, autrement dit aucun stimulus, aucun contact, aucune pression d'aucune sorte.

– Tu dois juste supporter, Harry.

C'était tellement facile à dire… Mais Harry avait beau les supplier du regard de faire quelque chose, de mettre fin à son calvaire, de cesser cela, eux ne faisaient qu'observer son état et ses réactions en faisant quelques remarques de ci de là sans prêter attention au tourment que le Survivant subissait. En apparence, car Fred et George étaient incroyablement attisés par les gémissements qu'ils entendaient, par la vision frémissante de Potter et de ses yeux lumineux si empreint de luxure. Eux aussi devaient supporter de rester passif et d'observer seulement alors qu'à quelques pas Harry priait tous les diables pour qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Mais il devait simplement attendre la seconde partie de l'expérience.

* * *

Le temps semblait ralentir, comme pour enfoncer un peu plus Harry dans son piteux état, et le soleil s'était presque entièrement couché. En d'autres circonstances Harry aurait été incroyablement gêné de se retrouver ainsi vulnérable devant les jumeaux, si faible et désireux de _plus_, mais la potion restreignait ses sens pour ne conserver que le désir et le plaisir. Enfin, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir se faire _plaisir_. Mais lentement, presque imperceptiblement, les effets s'atténuaient et la délicieuse chaleur se flétrissait doucement, provoquant un soupir soulagé du Survivant. Les jumeaux étaient allés s'asseoir de chaque côté du lit en attendant et semblèrent se réveiller en voyant les rougeurs d'Harry refluer.

– Eh bien, deux heures quarante-trois. C'est excellemment bon !

– Plus que ce que nous aurions pu espérer, et Merlin ce que tu étais excitant à regarder Harry, s'exclama Fred et se penchant vers Potter.

George termina d'écrire quelques notes avant de se tourner vers son frère pour lui demander de sortir le second flacon, ce qu'il fit. Harry inspira longuement sans prêter attention au commentaire de Fred en fermant les yeux, constatant la stabilité de son cœur et rouvrit les yeux.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez osé me faire ingurgiter une potion excitante… C'est terminé ?

– Oh non, Mr Potter, il reste la seconde partie de l'expérience…

– La plus intéressante…

– La plus pertinente aussi…

– La plus réjouissante ! Il va falloir faire un autre effort pour reboire la potion.

Avec un effroi non feint il fixa la fiole qui se rapprochait inexorablement de ses lèvres et détourna le visage avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec celles-ci. Fred laissa un bref rire le prendre mais se pencha plus encore et maintint le visage de Potter.

– Vous pourriez au moins me dire à quoi cela va servir, cette fois-ci !

Un sourire ravi lui répondit.

– Cette fois-ci nous devons apprécier la durabilité dans un contexte plus adéquat à la finalité du produit. Un contexte plus charnel.

– Le plus charnel possible même, pour éveiller en toi des sensations indéfinissables et extrêmes au possible. Il nous faut te mettre dans un état de plaisir intense au-delà du possible.

Harry avait peur de comprendre. C'était un mensonge, il n'avait pas _peur_ de comprendre, mais espérait plutôt ne pas comprendre de travers. Ils allaient… Avec lui ? Maintenant ? En usant de cette potion comme prétexte pour… Vraiment ? Merlin, pas besoin de cette potion pour le faire rougir !

– Vous pouvez donc me détacher, non ?

La partie théorique étant achevé, il fallait qu'Harry soit libre de ses mouvements pour la délicieuse situation qui allait suivre. Les jumeaux en tremblaient d'anticipation. Mais ils craignaient que le jeune Survivant ne profite de la liberté de ses mouvements pour s'enfuir au loin en leur jetant un sort au passage. Harry était connu pour sa rapidité et ses réflexes et ils ne voulaient certainement pas s'y mesurer. Aussi décidèrent-ils d'un accord muet de le laisser attaché le temps qu'il boive le breuvage puis de le libérer.

– Nous allons te laisser quelques minutes de répit afin d'être sûr que le produit ne fasse plus effet. Ensuite tu devras le boire…

– Et ensuite nous te détacherons pour passer au point culminant de cette expérience !

Fred avait toujours été le plus exubérant des deux. Il était aussi un peu plus impulsif, disait ce qui lui passait par la tête sans se soucier de son interlocuteur ou de la grossièreté qui pourrait en émaner. George avait une présence plutôt bénéfique à ses côtés, il permettait de le gérer un minimum lorsque la situation le demandait, canalisait un peu son caractère rustre tout en restant blagueur et fidèle à Fred. Ils ressemblaient énormément à un couple, et cette pensée habitait son esprit depuis la fin de leur scolarité.

Fred finit par redresser son visage et pencha la fiole, déversant son contenu entre les lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry qui se fit violence pour l'avaler. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la corde et un son guttural de dégoût lui échappa. Il se jura qu'après cette soirée il allait forcer les jumeaux à boire cette infâme monstruosité.

Qui pourtant l'excitait grandement.

George n'attendit pas pour le détacher et Harry soupira en sentant les lèvres de Fred chatouiller sa jugulaire. Il ne fit pas attention au chronomètre que George actionna et ses mains tirèrent sur son col pour l'attirer à lui et rencontrer ses lèvres. C'était d'une telle _délivrance_… La composition du produit avait été merveilleusement menée, il se sentait perdu dans le maelström de sensations fiévreux qui lui étreignait le cœur et chaque contact semblait le libérer des chaînes invisibles qui l'attachaient à ces sensations. Fred et George étaient beaucoup trop doués pour la survie du monde magique, et il ne doutait pas de la vague de lubricité qui risquait de noyer la population sorcière à la commercialisation de ce produit.

Il gémit en se sentant délester de ses vêtements, sans toutefois savoir qui était l'auteur de cette exquise initiative. Il ne savait plus qui était qui, mais où était l'importance ? Les deux frères s'acharnaient sur son corps fébrile et chacun des noms roulaient de manière délectable sur sa langue. Il ne sut comment il se retrouva allongé sur le corps brûlant de Fred – ou George ? – leur membre pressé l'un contre l'autre et leurs lèvres se recherchant douloureusement. Depuis quand les jumeaux étaient-ils nus ? A califourchon sur lui, son bassin fût relevé par George – ou Fred ? – pour le maintenir à bonne hauteur et Harry ne se crispa même pas en devinant la raison de cela. Ils voulaient directement aller à l'essentiel, peut-être.

– Merlin, Harry, tes gémissements me sont _délectables_… Souffla celui sous lui tout contre ses lèvres.

– Fred, je ne trouve plus le lubrifiant…

D'un mouvement de la tête Fred lui indiqua sa baguette sur la table de chevet et George sourit en s'en saisissant pour faire venir la bouteille de lubrifiant à lui. Il se baissa pour embrasser la nuque rouge d'Harry qui ne cessait de gémir et de se tortiller entre leurs bras. Étonnamment, Harry ne sentit pas la fraîcheur du liquide contre ses fesses mais haleta en devinant la langue de George tracer des arabesque sur sa raie.

– Ahh… ! George…

Il s'affaissa contre Fred et cambra davantage son dos, intimant à George de ne pas arrêter tandis que la main taquine de Fred se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son membre qu'il caressa lentement. Ses battements de cœur se répercutaient contre le buste de Fred et ses soupirs caressaient sa gorge. C'était proprement indécent de se retrouver dans pareille posture mais le plaisir qu'elle apportait surpassait ses états d'âme.

Il sursauta violemment en sentant la langue de George le pénétrer et un couinement clairement humiliant s'infiltra hors de sa gorge, attisant les jumeaux. Il recula davantage son bassin en espérant qu'il aille plus loin et n'arrête pas et gémit ouvertement lorsque la main de Fred devint plus persistante sur son membre. Il écrasa presque désespérément ses lèvres sur celles de Fred en enfonçant directement sa langue dans la bouche brûlante de Fred. C'était définitivement bon ! Ses yeux embués menaçaient de laisser s'échapper ses larmes de ravissements et le sourire coquin de Fred attisait son bas-ventre.

– Fred… Plus vite… Je vais jouir ! Supplia-t-il en bougeant au rythme de ses coups de poignets.

Il était à deux doigts d'aduler cette invention. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eut de relations intimes ? Il avait toujours rechigner à s'engager de peur de ce qui pourrait en résulter dans les nombreux journaux sorciers, et cette peur persistait dans son désir d'avoir quelqu'un dans le lit, même pour une seule nuit. Il ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi, la presse s'en ferait une joie d'exagérer les faits pour l'enfoncer un peu plus dans son statut de Survivant et de Sauveur du monde magique. Fred et George avaient mit fin à cette période de frustration qui durait depuis… Quatre mois ? Oh doux Merlin, si en plus il en avait deux pour le prix d'un il était prêt à s'adonner aux futurs expériences des jumeaux pour les remercier de cette délivrance.

Fred lui sourit lubriquement et accéléra le mouvement, le faisait indubitablement crier. Ils auraient dû lui dire directement à quoi servait ce produit, il aurait accouru pour l'avaler mais aurait préféré passer directement à la pratique plutôt que de subir ses effets sans pouvoir se toucher. Il était sûr que les jumeaux l'avaient pratiqués uniquement pour le frustrer au possible et s'assurer qu'ils puissent ensuite bénéficier des _bienfaits_ du produit. Au fond ils étaient diablement manipulateurs et intéressés.

Et Harry ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

– Tu vas jouir ou tu _veux_ jouir ? Lui souffla Fred en mordant son oreille.

– Ah~… Hmm… Les deux, Merlin… Les deux !

Il grogna en sentant George se dégager pour se plaquer contre son dos mais sursauta en sentant sa langue rejoindre celle de son frère sur son oreille. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser devant lui, à quelques millimètres de lui…

– Par la barbe de Dumbledore, allez-vous arrêter de vous souffler autant de paroles licencieuses ? Vous aggravez l'état de mon phallus ! Marmonna-t-il en léchant la base de son oreille.

La venue de deux doigts lubrifiés en lui écarquilla les yeux de Potter et il appuya son front contre l'épaule de Fred et gémissant durement. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste une excitation croissante qui semblait le dévorer de l'intérieur tant il en voulait plus pour la soulager. Ce n'était pas assez, _jamais_ assez.

George calqua ses gestes dans ceux de son frère, grognant en sentant la chaleur intense en Harry avant de mordre l'épaule blanche d'Harry pour y laisser une marque. Depuis le temps que Fred et lui voulaient le toucher de cette manière, depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient se retrouver en lui… Et comme toujours ils avaient trouvés un moyen de parvenir à leur fin, en usant de la naturelle implication de Potter vis-à-vis des affaires d'autrui et en utilisant la confection d'un nouveau produit comme excuse. Minable excuse soit dit en passant, mais Harry s'y était plié. Ils avaient craint un infime instant qu'il ne les renvoie chez eux avec un coup de pied dans le derrière ou encore ne les immobilise pour leur faire prendre le produit mais il avait _accepté_.

C'était le meilleur jour de leur vie.

Il frissonna en entendant Harry gémir aussi puissamment sous lui lorsque ses doigts allèrent encore plus loin en lui et d'un regard vers Fred ils augmentèrent le rythme jusqu'à le faire jouir dans un cri d'extase qui coupa leur souffle. Fred rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille en caressant distraitement ses cheveux désordonnés.

– Si tu savais à quel point je veux te la foutre…

– Fred ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis, sérieusement ! S'outra George, les mains sur les hanches d'Harry.

Mais Harry se contenta de gémir d'anticipation suite à sa déclaration. Lui aussi mourrait d'envie de la sentir en lui. De _les_ sentir en lui…

– En tout cas même après l'éjaculation Harry reste immanquablement excité.

Ils remarquèrent tous le membre affreusement turgescent de Potter. Mais pour eux ce n'était que bonne nouvelle. Après tout ils avaient à peine commencés, ce serait décevant pour Harry comme pour les jumeaux s'ils s'arrêtaient en si bon chemin. Par ailleurs si un seul orgasme mettait fin aux effets les jumeaux auront du travail pour régler ce contretemps !

Pour espérer reprendre la partie la main d'Harry s'enroula délicatement autour du membre de Fred tout en le regardant dans les yeux, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ils n'en avaient pas finis, et l'excitation de George qui effleurait son anus le lui intimait.

– Pas le temps de noter les informations on dirait, il va falloir satisfaire notre fidèle client.

Harry s'amusa un peu de cette réplique en sachant qu'ils avaient fait exprès de le choisir pour se satisfaire. Il se retrouva retourné pour faire face à George qui l'embrassa passionnément et Harry entoura son cou de ses bras en cambrant son dos, son fessier rencontrant l'excitation évidente de Fred qui s'était redressé pour être agenouillé au même titre que lui et George. Il haleta en sentant son propre membre toucher celui de George et soupira quand Fred se mit à grignoter sa gorge. Ses lèvres se faisaient happés avec possessivité et les légers coups de hanche de Fred qui faisait se frotter son membre contre ses fesses le rendaient pantelant.

– Je n'en peux plus… S'il vous plaît…

Son piteux état aurait pu le sidérer si Fred ne lui avait pas violemment tourné la tête pour embrasser ardemment sa bouche d'un baiser si torride qu'il se sentit mouiller. Ils n'avaient aucun désir de faire encore durer cette torture, aussi George étala le lubrifiant sur lui et son frère alors que Fred s'en servait pour le préparer prestement. C'était trop long, il fallait qu'ils en finissent, qu'ils se libèrent enfin ! Leurs corps se retrouvèrent d'autant plus plaqués et Harry rejeta brutalement sa tête en arrière en sentant leurs bouches dévorer sa gorge en même temps que les doigts de Fred bougeaient impitoyablement en lui.

Voulaient-ils encore le faire jouir ?!

– George, j'peux pas attendre plus…

– Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche…

Il se sentit surélevé pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses de George mais Fred fût le premier à le pénétrer, impatient et avide. La sensation était délectable et le gémissement qui le prit attesta de sa volupté. Il n'apprécia pas l'immobilité de Fred et bougea des hanches pour l'inciter à en faire de même. Voyant qu'Harry n'avait aucun besoin de s'habituer à sa présence Fred se fit une joie d'enfin accéder à ses fantasmes. Et le cri aphrodisiaque d'Harry augmenta les battements de son cœur. George finit par les arrêter mais Potter n'eût pas le temps de s'en indigner qu'il sentit quelque chose d'autre pousser sur ses parois pour pénétrer en lui.

Et là encore la douleur ne daigna pas se présenter.

Les jumeaux n'en furent que plus réjouis et ils se déhanchèrent allègrement en Harry, s'embrassant occasionnellement tout en caressant furieusement sa peau. Ses yeux se retournèrent lorsqu'ils furent en lui. Il se sentait enfin complet, bien, presque satisfait, ravi d'obtenir enfin ce qu'il désirait.

– Ahh ! Mmh, oui~ ! Vite… Plus vite… !

Sa voix aussi impérieuse que suppliante ne laissa pas place au refus et son gémissement se mua en un cri alors que les larmes de plaisir finirent par s'échapper de ses yeux. Ses lèvres rouges et gonflées furent à nouveau quémandées par Fred, et George y mêla sa langue avec contentement.

Dieu, était-ce humain de ressentir autant de sensations et de sentiments ?

George fit en sorte de se retrouver décalé par rapport au rythme de son frère, le pénétrant lorsque Fred se retirait et vice versa. Harry empoigna ses cheveux à la base de la nuque et plaqua leur front ensemble, effleurant ses lèvres à chaque geignement qu'il faisait. Et tandis qu'il ne s'empêcha de meurtrir un peu plus ses lèvres rouges il remarqua que la gorge du Survivant était parsemée de suçon. Fred aussi ne semblait pouvoir se retenir d'embrasser sa peau. Et Harry était si beau, ainsi perdu dans leurs bras, appréciant chacune de leur caresse et de leur déhanché.

Mais Harry pestait intérieurement de frustration, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas jouir immédiatement ? Pourtant les coups de Fred étaient fermes et excessivement virulent tandis que George était langoureux profond. Mais son membre criait car ignoré et laissé dur et douloureux.

– George… ! S'il te plaît… Mmh ! Touche-moi…

Les jumeaux frissonnèrent à son ton et George s'appliqua à la tâche, souriant devant le regard flamboyant de Fred qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser suavement. Mais Harry était trop obnubilé par ses sensations pour faire attention à cela. Le feu en lui semblait croître à mesure que les jumeaux le pilonnaient et sa tête lui tournait à un point inimaginable. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre que leurs trois corps si sensuellement accolés l'un aux autres et aux membres qui pénétraient si délicieusement en lui.

Et lorsqu'il sentit la jouissance des jumeaux le remplir merveilleusement il ne pu que succomber à son tour en offrant une vision extatique au roux qui reprenaient leur souffle, appuyés contre Harry.

– Eh bien Harry… Commença Fred, même avec deux orgasmes tu es encore dur ?

– Je crois que nous avons trop forcé sur les plantes aphrodisiaques, cher frère. A moins que ce ne soit le sortilège d'excitation… Ou celui de stimulation…

– Tu déconnes ? Je trouve que c'est parfait, si nous entamions le deuxième round ?

Harry sourit en avisant son membre toujours turgescent et posa tendrement son front contre l'épaule de George. Leur peau moite et miroitante et leur souffle saccadé lui donnaient envie de recommencer encore et encore. Oh oui, ça avait été parfait.

– Autant de round que vous voulez… Souffla-t-il en frottant son bassin contre l'entrejambe de Fred.

La nuit risquait d'être agréablement longue.


	2. Part Two

**Ne me demandez pas comment m'est venu cette idée de seconde – deuxième, peut-être ? – partie. je suis peut-être allé un peu loin, cette fois... M'enfin prenez le comme il vous vient !**

**Je mettrais peut-être une troisième partie, je sens une nouvelle idée poindre dans le creux de mon cerveau...**

* * *

Depuis que les jumeaux avaient passés cette si délicieuse, fabuleuse et fantasmagorique nuit auprès de notre très célèbre Survivant, ils avaient réussis sans trop de mal à s'immiscer dans la vie de Harry. La plupart du temps la nuit, mais Harry leur rendait souvent visite à la boutique également. Il était même souvent partant pour prêter de l'argent aux Weasley lorsque ceux-ci voyait leur dépense en ingrédient devenir assez lourdement conséquent. Mais cela était dû au fait qu'ils étaient sur une nouvelle invention qui nécessitait, une fois de plus, la participation _active_ du jeune Potter.

Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas demandé pourquoi le produit aphrodisiaque n'avait pas été mit en vente. A eux trois, ils s'étaient souvent amusé à l'utiliser chacun sur les autres durant leur soirée et à passé une nuit de débauche et de plaisir. Ils avaient décidés d'y incorporer un goût sucré et chaud, de nuances de bleus plus ou moins foncé selon son intensité. Fred avait décidé de le commercialisé en privée, à prix d'or, pour ne pas qu'elle s'étende dans tout le pays et même si George avait trouvé cela stupide au début il concevait que sa fabrication ait un coût important. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'en produire à grande échelle, leur perte serait trop grande, mais ils avaient été surpris de voir qu'un certain « D.M. » les avait contacté par courrier pour acquérir un paquet de cinq flacons…

Enfin, chacun sa vie privée !

Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient concoctés ce produit uniquement pour Harry Potter et pour la soirée qui s'annonçait. Le trio ne prenait jamais rendez-vous, ils partaient chez Harry lorsqu'ils le pouvaient – c'est-à-dire presque toutes les nuits – et Harry leur rendait visite lorsqu'il le désirait. Ce n'était pas vraiment contraignant, ils agissaient selon leurs envies et pour l'instant cela ne leur avait jamais fait défaut. Et Fred n'arrêtait pas de vanter l'excellence de la paire de fesses de Harry. Mais George ne pouvait qu'approuver. Alors qu'Harry le frappait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

Souriant d'un air victorieux, ils fixèrent le plateau de dragées en forme de rose de couleur rouge et se regardèrent mutuellement. Ils ne savaient pas trop ce que cela allait donner, mais cette fois-ci ils s'étaient assurés de d'abord terminer l'« enrobage » avant de le faire goûter à Harry. La dernière fois, au lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble, le Survivant leur avait lancé un « _Petrificus Totalus_ » avant de leur faire manger une étrange mixture dont ils souhaitaient ardemment oublier l'existence. Ils ne le connaissaient pas aussi rancunier !

Embarquant les bonbons qu'ils rangèrent dans une boîte de verre, ils se rendirent directement vers la cheminée sans prendre le temps de se changer pour paraître plus présentable. A quoi bon étant donné que dans quelques minutes ils se retrouveraient dépenaillés et aussi frais qu'un des dragons de Gringotts ? Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le salon et sourirent en voyant Harry tranquillement installé sur un des fauteuils, un livre à la main et l'air désinvolte. Ajouté à ses cheveux toujours décoiffés et ébouriffés, Fred et George ne voulaient que donner raison à cette coiffure en la justifiant par une partie de jambe en l'air fougueuse et sauvage.

– Bonsoir, amours. Sourit Harry en refermant son livre et en se redressant imperceptiblement.

Oh, c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Fred n'attendit pas pour lui saisir la mâchoire et embrasser sa bouche avec tellement d'impériosité qu'Harry gémit entre ses lèvres. Fred sentit ses mains se poser délicatement sur ses épaules alors que Potter tentait de répondre à son baiser et celui-ci gémit encore en sentant les lèvres de George baiser sa nuque et sa mâchoire. Harry n'était pas surpris, il adorait toujours l'ardeur communicative de Fred et la ferme tendresse de George. Mais cette fois-ci, ils semblaient un peu trop emballés, plus qu'à l'accoutumer, et cela n'annonçait qu'une seule chose…

Ils avaient prévu quelque chose pour pimenter leurs ébats.

Fred relâcha ses lèvres et s'affala à ses côtés, George de l'autre mais sans lâcher son cou et Potter rejeta sa tête du côté de Fred pour laisser plus de place aux délicieuses lèvres de George. Il était impatient de savoir ce qu'ils avaient prévu, cela promettait une nuit longue en perspective et incroyablement luxurieuse. Il se sentait presque durcir d'avance.

Fred caressa distraitement sa joue en s'éclaircissant la voix, s'apprêtant à parler tout en appréciant les soupirs de Harry.

– On aurait encore besoin de ta participation, Harry…

– Mmh… Oui, George…

– Euh, je suis Fred.

Harry ne fit que rire à sa remarque et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, rejetant plus encore sa tête pour donner plus d'espace à George qui butinait minutieusement sa jugulaire pour faire implicitement comprendre à Fred qu'il s'adressait à George. Fred sembla comprendre et se frappa stupidement le front pour montrer qu'il avait enfin comprit et il décida à son tour d'embrasser la gorge de Harry alors que George se redressait pour prendre la parole.

– Cette fois je suis d'accord, c'est plus une participation parce que tu ne pourras pas refuser.

– La première fois aussi, il n'aurait pas eut le droit de refuser. Dit Fred entre deux baisers.

– Effectivement… Mais on lui avait laissé un semblant de choix.

Forcé de l'admettre, Fred hocha la tête en remontant sa langue jusqu'au lobe d'oreille de Potter qui se cramponnait à lui en soupirant.

– Tu crois qu'il m'écoute ? Demanda George en se penchant pour voir son visage.

– Hm, j'sais pas trop… On devrait peut-être arrêter de le taquiner pour qu'il réponde.

– C'est toi qui l'embêtes, alors arrêtes !

– Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui a les mains sous sa chemise !

George baissa les yeux sur ses mains passées sous la chemise claire de Harry qui s'amusait à faire frissonner sa peau en passant parfois sur ses tétons, les pinçant pour redescendre autour de son nombril. Sa peau chaude réchauffait ses mains mais lui donnait envie de s'aventurer plus bas.

– Ah ouais, pas faux.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et Harry posa son front sur l'épaule de Fred, gardant les paupières clauses en priant Griffondor de faire accélérer les choses pour qu'ils puissent passer aux choses sérieuses.

– Rah, c'est pas vrai ! Arrêtez de bavasser et dites-moi en quoi consiste ma « participation » cette fois-ci ! S'exaspéra-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Fred sourit et George s'empressa de fouiller ses poches et d'en sortir la boîte de verre remplit de dragées de la taille d'une phalange en forme de fleur rouge. Sa main gauche resta sur l'épaule de Fred et sa droite se saisit du bocal avec suspicion avant de jeter un regard interrogateur vers George en attendant plus de détails.

– Les effets sont une surprise… Murmura-t-il simplement en fermant à demi les yeux.

Fred massait délicatement sa fine nuque de sa main, détendant significativement Harry qui ouvrit le bocal grand comme sa main et se saisit d'un bonbon. Mais Fred l'arrêta, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, et d'un mouvement de tête incita Harry à se rendre dans sa chambre. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire amusé mais se leva de bonne grâce, ouvrant la marche pour se rendre vers les escaliers sans voir les jumeaux suivre attentivement les mouvements de son bassin.

– Laisse moi devant Fred, chuchota George au creux de son oreille, la dernière fois c'était toi !

– Certainement pas, laisse moi profiter de son déhanché… Aguichant. Poursuivit-il sur le même ton en penchant la tête d'un côté alors qu'Harry s'engouffrait dans les escaliers.

George pesta et le tira par le bras pour prendre sa place mais Fred le maintint en lui faisait une grimace signifiant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le faire. George attrapa son col et plaça son pied entre ses jambes pour le faire trébucher mais un toussotement factice les stoppa net.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Harry, le sourcil arqué et la bouché entrouverte en signe d'hébétement.

– Euh… Dirent-ils en chœur en se regardant.

Potter secoua blasement la tête et poursuivit son ascension sans faire attention aux bruits de pas empressés des jumeaux qui s'étaient élancés d'un même mouvement pour se retrouver devant l'autre. Vainement, car ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre du Survivant qui, sans montrer son impatience, s'était installé sur son lit, jambes croisées et bras derrière lui qui le maintenait et cambrait son dos. Souriant comme des bienheureux, les jumeaux vinrent s'installer chacun d'un côté et entourèrent la taille de Harry. George piocha dans le bocal et souleva l'un des dragées pour le mettre à hauteur de la bouche de Potter. Il ouvrit sensuellement la bouche, laissant sortir le bout de sa langue rosé et brillante de salive en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de George, caressant d'une main la cuisse de Fred. Il avait beau vouloir savoir à quoi s'attendre, le suspens lui seyait davantage. Il avait un peu peur de sa propre réaction s'il venait à découvrir à quoi aboutissait le bonbon, il voulait d'abord constater de lui-même ce qu'avait prévu les jumeaux…

Ecarquillant les yeux, il passa une main tremblante sur son front, plissant les yeux sous la douleur. Le goût avait certes été meilleur, mais les effets secondaires étaient trop douloureux ! Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine, froissant sa chemise et sa respiration se fit sifflante. Il entendit à peine Fred et George lui souffler des paroles réconfortantes mais sentit leur main serrer ses épaules et leur corps se plaquer contre le sien. Mais il n'oubliait pas que c'était de leur faute s'il devait souffrir le martyr ainsi ! Il sentait son sang bouillir et pulser dans ses veines et ses muscles lui semblaient fondre à petit feu, se plaquant plus encore contre ses os qui se rétractaient doucement. Et cela contractait ses organes et lui coupait la respiration, révulsant ses yeux.

Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Seulement un bref instant, car il gémit faiblement en entrouvrant ses yeux, constatant qu'il était allongé sur le lit, la tête sur les coussins et que les jumeaux étaient assis près de lui en train de parler. Il papillonna doucereusement des yeux avant de saisir ce qu'ils se disaient.

– Les effets secondaires sont peut-être trop extrêmes…

– Que veux-tu, les plus grandes inventions entraînent forcément d'inévitables effets secondaires. Mais regarde, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, il se réveille déjà.

Harry grogna et se redressa sur ses coudes, rejetant sa tête en arrière en soupirant doucement. Il se sentait un peu groggy, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de douleur. C'était comme si ça n'avait été qu'un bref passage, une hallucination. Il soupira silencieusement en sentant la main d'un des Weasley se frayer un passage entre ses mèches folles pour se poser tendrement sur son front. Il devinât que ce fût George.

– Tu as encore mal, Harry ?

– Les animaux avaient l'air de moins souffrir… Marmonna Fred, inquiet.

– Est-ce que Harry à la tête d'un Boursoufflet ou d'un Musard ?

Fred resta silencieux, une moue boudeuse étirant ses lèvres, et Harry s'assit plus convenablement en soupirant une dernière fois. Mais cette fois-ci, le son de sa voix le fit sursauter et il lança un regard apeuré aux jumeaux. Avait-il rêvé ou sa voix avait des consonances… De _fillette_ ?

– Je… Commença Harry avant de s'arrêter en entendant sa voix.

– Nous pouvons tout t'expliquer, Harry. Tenta de le calmer George en levant ses mains pour l'apaiser.

– Tu es magnifique, _Harriel_ ! S'exclama Fred en détaillant son corps.

Harry leva ses bras devant lui pour constater ses fins bras blanc à la peau excessivement douce et ses doigts habillés d'ongles longs et élégants. Il baissa ses yeux sur ses jambes qui nageaient dans son large pantalon légèrement trop grand – déjà qu'il était petit et maigrichon, il l'était un peu plus maintenant ! – mais son champ de vision fût obstrué par ce qu'il avait sur la poitrine. Deux choses qu'il préférait ne pas identifier mais qu'il connaissait pertinemment et qui tendait le tissu de sa chemise à l'extrême. Cependant, il se demandait seulement comment cela se faisait-il qu'il les avait sur lui !

– Fred, George, pouvez-vous me dire que diable font ces _seins_ sur ma poitrine ?!

Ils n'étaient pas seulement présents, ils étaient gros ! Et lourd en plus que cela, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait pu être aussi gênant. Comment avaient fait les filles pour jouer au Quidditch avec ces deux obstacles à leurs mouvements ?

– Eh bien, nous étions tous deux assez avides de plus d'expérimentations…

– Notamment concernant la gente féminine, sujet qui nous est assez inconnu…

– Mais nous ne voulions pas nous détourner de tes bras ! Rassura George en levant les mains.

– Aussi avions-nous pensé que découvrir de nouvelles sensations aurait pu te plaire.

Harry resta immobile de stupéfaction, les regardant tour à tour. C'était un changement un peu trop important, et se retrouver dépossédé de son pénis froissait sa fierté.

– Vous préférez les filles ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, arquant un sourcil face à sa question avant de retourner détailler allègrement son corps. Harry rougit sous leur insistance et passa sa main sur ses cheveux, remarquant qu'ils étaient si longs qu'ils chatouillaient ses omoplates à travers le tissu.

– Voyons Harry, on n'aime pas un corps…

– Mais un cœur !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en entendant leur réplique.

– C'est une citation Moldue ça, où l'avez-vous apprise ?

– Hermione. Dirent-ils en chœur en haussant les épaules.

Harry leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel avant de mettre un pied au sol pour se lever. Mais les jumeaux furent plus rapide et l'attrapèrent pour le recoucher sur le lit d'un geste si vif que Potter ne pu s'empêcher de laisser passer un petit cri aigu. Il rougit en l'entendant, pestant contre cette humiliation qui l'enfonçait un peu plus.

– Je dois avoir l'air ridicule… Se plaint-il en pleurnichant, cachant son visage derrière ses mains.

– Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter.

Fred accentua sa remarque en embrassant chastement ses lèvres, souriant devant le visage hautement gêné du Survivant. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se redressant sur ses coudes.

– Mais… Vous préférez ça ? Demanda Timidement Harry en pointant sa poitrine.

Il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur la sexualité des jumeaux, après tout ils se voyaient tellement souvent que pour lui, ils étaient simplement gays, mais à voir leur regard inquisiteur et passionné sur son nouveau corps, il doutait un peu. Et si finalement, ils se rendaient compte que le corps d'une femme est plus agréable que celui d'un homme ? Et si, à cause de cette stupide expérimentation, les Weasley finissaient pas se détourner de lui ?

– Je peux savoir pourquoi on n'arrête pas de parler au lieu de passer à l'acte ! S'écria Fred d'impatience.

– La ferme Fred ! Tu vois pas que Harry est inquiet ?

– Je ne suis pas inquiet ! Je… Je pose une simple question.

– Qu'elle était-elle ? Demanda Fred, papillonnant des yeux d'un air distrait.

Harry se renfrogna et fût déterminé à se lever pour sortir de la pièce et mettre fin à cette mascarade mais il fût une nouvelle fois rattrapé et repousser sur le lit. Démuni du sous-vêtement féminin par excellence, ses nouvellement seins ballottèrent violemment à lui en faire mal, attirant le regard des jumeaux qui détaillèrent chacun des mouvements.

– On a peut-être forcé sur les hormones…

– Avec toi on force toujours sur tout. Conclut Fred en le regardant l'air blasé.

Pestant, Harry ouvrit quelques boutons pour pouvoir respirer mais la main de Fred prit le relais pour l'ouvrir complètement, s'attirant un cri outré de Potter.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? Nous sommes intime Harry, pas de mièvrerie !

– Il nous avait demandé si nous préférions les femmes, Fred. Intervint George pour espérer arrêter les actes de son jumeau.

Fred se tourna vers son frère en arquant un sourcil, l'air de lui demander où donc Harry était allé chercher cette idée. Harry, en voyant Fred ôter ses mains, rabattit les pans de sa chemise sur son buste en reculant jusqu'à la tête de lit, encore gêné de se voir ainsi exposé dans ce corps de femme. En sentant les deux rondeurs contre ses bras, Harry s'étonna de la douceur qu'il ressentait et de la chaleur qui se diffusait lentement en lui.

– Pourquoi demandes-tu cela, Harry ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec cela…

Harry releva son regard et les regarda tour à tour, les incitant à continuer pour répondre à son interrogation.

– Ben, dans un sens… Commença Fred pour reprendre les mots de son frère, Harry reste Harry.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la réponse. C'était… Parce que c'était lui ? Parce qu'il était _Harry_ ? Son sexe ne les dérangeait pas quel qu'il soit ? Il en était étonnement… Touché. Cela voulait-il dire que quel qu'il fût, il aurait finit entre les bras des jumeaux ? Qu'ils ne se seraient pas arrêtés sur son identité sexuelle ?

Au fond, il en était merveilleusement soulagé.

Avec un sourire niais il alla embrasser George avant d'en faire de même avec Fred, tenant leur main en rougissant. Ouais, peut-être qu'ils avaient _vraiment_ trop forcé sur les hormones…

– Peut-on enfin goûter aux affres du plaisir avec la jeune Harriel ?

– Au fait, d'où sors-tu ce nom tout ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule ?

– De tes jolies petites fesses !

Sur ce, il fondit sur sa gorge opaline et George, derrière, glissa ses doigts sous sa chemise légère qu'il ôta délicatement pour embrasser son dos dont il apprécia la cambrure. Tordant son cou à l'extrême, Harry quémanda les lèvres de George qui lui offrit un baiser pendant que Fred déboutonnait son pantalon. Les faibles gémissements de Harry attisait toujours autant les jumeaux qui s'empressèrent de retirer leur couche de vêtement, restant torse nu et pantalon lâche qu'ils avaient du mal à enlever.

Harry se sentait un peu mal, les réactions de son corps lui étaient encore inconnues, et cette humidité qu'il sentait sur son boxer le mettait mal à l'aise. Il gigota un peu, prit en sandwich entre les corps puissants et imposants des jumeaux et couina en sentant les mains de George masser ses seins. La douce pression que ses doigts exercèrent sur ses tétons le fit gémir de plaisir en rejetant sa tête sur son épaule. Le corps d'une femme était si sensible, il se demanda un instant ce que ce serait s'ils l'embrassaient là mais il n'eût pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur la question que Fred glissa ses baisers sur sa poitrine.

– Ahh~ ! Fred…

Ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber piteusement et ses gémissements redoublèrent lorsque George appuya avec insistance son membre contre les fesses rondes de Harry. Lâche, son pantalon descendit jusqu'à mi-cuisse et George passa perfidement sa main dans le caleçon pour effleurer son sexe chaud et humide.

– Regarde Fred, les femmes possèdent un lubrifiant intégré ! S'amusa George en soufflant contre l'oreille de Harry.

– Mmh, ah ! George… !

Désireux de constater sa réaction, George le caressa un peu plus fermement et récolta un long gémissement aigu qui les fit frissonner. Fred massa une dernière fois les seins avant de descendre subrepticement jusqu'à son aine, s'attirant une respiration plus erratique dû à l'appréhension. Harry voulait savoir ce que cela ferait si une langue mesquine chatouillait cette partie encore inconnue de lui, une partie si délicate et sensible où un simple effleurement le faisait mouiller inéluctablement. C'était des sensations plus douces et sensuelles qu'à l'accoutumer, mais elles étaient assez agréables et excitantes.

Fred, immobile devant l'antre encore inviolé de Harry – nouvellement Harriel le temps de sa transformation –, appréciait les courbes mystérieuses de ce sexe inconnu. Il n'avait jamais vu la moindre femme nue et n'avait jamais cherché à en voir une. La proximité qu'il avait avec son frère avait supprimée tout désir charnel qu'il aurait pu avoir. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les trois réellement ensemble, lui et George s'étaient interrogés sur ces femmes qu'il ne connaissait et qui, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, ne l'avait jamais intéressées. Ils les trouvaient belles, c'était une évidence, mais pour lui seuls George et Harry comptaient. Les autres étaient si pâles, si commun par rapport à eux deux ! Ils étaient dépourvus de saveurs et il n'imaginait pas un instant faire _ça_ avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant les jumeaux s'étaient demandés maintes fois quelles sensations cela procurerait de faire l'amour avec une femme.

D'où l'idée de changer momentanément le sexe de leur passif, étant donné que les jumeaux n'appréciaient que très peu la soumission. Harry, lui, n'était pas contre cela et préférait même être celui qui était prit que celui qui devait prendre. Les Weasley n'avaient pas cherchés à comprendre, cela les arrangeaient assez.

Sortant avec plaisance sa langue, il lécha lentement la peau rosée des lèvres fines devant lui et ferma les yeux en sentant le goût doux se déverser dans sa bouche. Harry, en le sentant enfin flatter son sexe, se cambra violemment en criant délicieusement le nom de Fred, embrassant fiévreusement George derrière lui qui s'était enfin débarrassé de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Son membre pulsait contre Harry qui poussait légèrement son bassin vers lui pour l'exciter davantage en espérant satisfaire son désir. Tremblant sous les coups de langues, Harry écarta plus encore ses cuisses et empoigna les cheveux de Fred pour le pousser davantage contre son entrejambe humide et brûlant.

– Fred, s'il te plaît ! Supplia-t-il, les yeux embrumés.

Le rouquin lui sourit narquoisement avant de lécher plus rapidement en insistant sur le clitoris, et le cri lubrique qu'il entendit le motiva follement. Son érection le lançait douloureusement et d'une main il retira son pantalon et son boxer pour se caresser paresseusement.

– George, je n'arrive pas à m'atteler à la tâche dans cette position. Est-ce que tu peux le soulever un peu ?

– Avec plaisir, frérot.

Passant ses mains sous ses genoux, il le suréleva en écartant ses jambes au possible et Harry cria sous la surprise en s'accrochant à Fred pour s'assurer de ne pas tomber. Il cacha son visage contre le cou de George en l'embrassant brièvement avant de gémir en ressentant sa langue ravir son sexe.

– Aah, oui ! Oh, Fred, oui~! Mmh !… Han~ ! Cria-t-il en sentant sa langue le pénétrer.

– Harry, souffla George contre son oreille, touche moi…

Perdu dans toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait, Harry mit un temps à comprendre mais descendit lentement sa main droite qu'il posa à l'aveugle derrière lui, tâtonnant la hampe qu'il trouva. Un grognement lui répondit et il fit de lents va-et-vient, plus absorbé par la langue de Fred qui découvrait son intérieur. Sa poitrine se levait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration haletante et ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus auditives. Il émit une longue plainte concupiscente en sentant le sexe de George frotter plaisamment contre ses fesses, et George gémit en sentant la langue de Fred caresser son gland. Harry baissa ses yeux et regarda avec excitation Fred sucer le bout du membre présenté devant son vagin. Oh _Merlin_, ce que c'était excitant.

– Fred, est-ce que tu pourrais le préparer pour moi ? Gémit George en bougeant son bassin en espérant qu'il goberait plus de chair.

Il leva ses doigts comme seule réponse et les posa sur les lèvres de Harry qui les lécha sans poser de questions. Il les suça avidement, imaginant le membre d'un des jumeaux à la place, traçant des arabesques humides jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de salive ne glisse sur son menton. Il ferma les yeux en tremblant lorsque la langue de Fred se fit plus insistance et il relâcha ses doigts pour gémir de bien-être. Il se cambra durement en sentant deux doits le pénétrer et il crû jouir sous la pression. Mû par son désir de toucher, il branla avec vivacité le membre délaissé de George en allant baiser sa bouche.

George n'en pouvait plus de l'attente, entendre Harry pousser des petits cris près de son oreille, sentir ses fesses contre son membre turgescent, voir Fred faire un cunnilingus si foutrement excitant ne l'aidait pas. Son membre lui faisait mal et savoir qu'il pourrait se soulager en avançant de quelques centimètres le frustrait plus encore.

– Fred… Maintenant. Dit-il simplement.

Fred sourit et se redressant, amusé par le grognement frustré de Harry et George le relâcha pour le laisser à genou. Il n'eût pas le temps de se plaindre qu'il se sentit tirer en avant par Fred et tomba sur son corps couché, ses seins se plaquant contre son torse ferme. D'un mouvement de tête il bascula ses cheveux d'un côté et tourna son visage vers celui de George, cambrant son dos pour faire ressortir son fessier en une invitation muette brièvement avant de s'asseoir plaisamment sur le membre de Fred, se mordant la lèvre d'impatience. Il descendit doucement, non surpris de sentir les mains de George sur ses hanches, sur celles de Fred. Mouillé comme il était, il n'était pas difficile de le faire entrer – il avait même l'impression que cela glissait tout seul – mais la douleur restait présente et aussi vive que lors de sa première fois avec un homme – dont il taira le nom pour ne pas choquer quiconque.

Gémissant piteusement lorsque le sexe de Fred le pénétra entièrement, il se coucha sur lui en posant son front en sueur sur celui de Fred, les yeux plissés et les lèvres tremblantes. Fred se retenait visiblement de bouger et attendait en embrassant doucement les joues rougies de Harry. En constatant l'apaisement de sa respiration et la décrispation de ses muscles, il fit signe à son jumeau d'un mouvement de tête et George s'avança en ayant au préalable lubrifié son membre, et poussa doucement contre l'anus de Harry tout en baisant sa nuque et en grognant sous la pression. Il semblerait que suite à la transformation, les chairs de Harry se soient complètement renouvelées jusqu'à devenir aussi vierges que le premier jour.

Harry geint doucement en se sentant pénétrer à nouveau et faillit pleurer sous le maelström de sensations. Il était prit de devant comme de derrière, et la sensation d'être _remplit_ ne lui avait jamais parut aussi vrai qu'aujourd'hui. Le simple fait de les sentir en lui, se frotter inconsciemment en lui le faisait trembler de plaisir et gémir malgré lui, alors il n'osait pas imaginer le moment où ils allaient bouger. Redressé sur ses coudes de chaque côté du visage de Fred, Harry essayait de se concentrer sur les baisers qu'il recevait pour oublier la douleur, du moins faire en sorte qu'elle s'atténue. Il effectua un léger mouvement du bassin pour demander implicitement aux jumeaux de commencer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux lorsque George recula pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui et apprécia l'habitude des Weasley d'aller et venir à des moments différents, accentuant l'effet de friction.

– Aah ! Ils se frottent en moi… Mh~… C'est bon…

La friction était étrangement plus perceptible, sûrement du fait qu'il subissait la double pénétration à travers deux orifices différents et non sur un seul. C'était plus saisissant et les sensations nouvelles qu'il ressentait du fait de son nouveau sexe lui faisaient tourner la tête. Fred et George eux-mêmes se voyaient dépassés par l'expérience. Faire l'amour à une femme n'était pas si différent, mais se sentir ainsi frottés d'une manière aussi inhabituelle les émoustillait à tel point que leurs gémissements ne divergeaient pas tellement de ceux de Harry – bien que plus rauque pour la sauvegarde de leur virilité.

Leurs coups de butoir, bien que doux, se faisaient de plus en plus vite dans l'attente d'un soulagement orgasmique si désespérément attendu. Les jumeaux allaient et venaient si vite en lui que Harry cru défaillir il ne parvenait plus à faire attention à autre chose qu'à ces pénis qui lui _labouraient_ littéralement l'intérieur avec une telle dextérité qu'il ne pouvait qu'en crier. Il atteint la jouissance avec un cri de félicité qui sembla se répercuter dans la pièce et s'avachit contre Fred, geignant sous les coups butoirs qu'il subissait encore. Lorsqu'enfin les jumeaux jouirent en lui avec complaisance, il soupira de délectation en se sentant remplit. George s'effondra sur eux et alla se coucher du côté gauche de Harry qui se cala confortablement entre ses amants en dans un état comateux au bord de l'assoupissement. Fred et George se serrèrent contre lui, soupirant de bien-être avant de se regarder tendrement et de se pencher pour s'embrasser.

– Ce n'était pas si mal, Harry, en homme comme en femme est plaisant à étreindre. Chuchota doucement Fred pour laisser Harry dormir.

– Exact. Mais j'ai une préférence pour Harry, et non _Harriel_. Avoua George sur le même ton.

Serré entre leur deux corps, Harry entrouvrit avec peine ses yeux, attentif à leurs propos qui, sans qu'il ne le montre, le touchait plus qu'il ne devrait.

– Harry est naturellement érotique et attirant, pas besoin de lui rajouter une paire de seins si gros qu'ils ne tiennent pas dans les mains ! Acquiesça Fred et caressant du bout des doigts la joue de Harry.

Harry rougit niaisement en souriant doucement avant de soupirer en se calant plus confortablement contre George, serrant la main de Fred, mimant le sommeil profond.

– Dis, Fred…

Fred regarda son frère tout en entourant la taille de Harry de ses bras, plaquant son visage contre ses cheveux noirs.

– Je me suis toujours demandé… Ca ne gêne pas Harry ? Que toi et moi… ?

Fred écarquilla les yeux en entendant la question formulée à demi mot, se surprenant à se demander sérieusement ce que Harry pouvait bien penser de leur couple. Parce que c'était de ce qu'ils étaient, ils avaient juste immiscé Harry dans leur couple car ils avaient tous deux été attirés par le Survivant. Mais ils ne le regrettaient pas, leur vie sexuelle était plus qu'épanouit, leur relation était torride au possible et le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient était délectable. Prendre Harry simultanément était d'une telle lubricité qu'ils s'étaient surpris à jouir plus vite.

Mais jamais Fred n'aurait pu penser que l'homme aurait pu être gêné, sinon intimidé par la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, ce n'était pas habituel que deux frères soient aussi intimes, c'était de l'inceste. Et cette pratique n'était pas proprement bannie, étant donné qu'elle était de mise dans les familles de Sang-Pur, mais uniquement entre cousin, éloigné ou pas, mais pas au sein même d'une famille. Harry, lui, n'avait pas posé de question, ne s'était pas interrogé, n'avait même pas eut le moindre signe de surprise de rejet. Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre cela… Mais il était vrai qu'avec tout ce que le jeune Potter avait vu et vécu, voir deux frères s'envoyer en l'air ensemble ne devait pas être plus choquant que de lever sa baguette contre _Voldemort_. Par exemple.

– Tu… Tu crois qu'il serait gêné par le fait que nous…

– Je ne sais pas… Mais depuis ces deux mois ou nous sommes ensemble, il nous l'aurait dit, non ?

Un silence d'inconfort gagna la pièce et leurs regards ambrés se posèrent sur le corps abandonné de Harry, entre leur bras, amoureusement lové entre eux. Les jumeaux sourirent tendrement sans même sans rendre compte et leurs doigts glissèrent innocemment sur la peau opaline.

– Ce n'est pas ça. Souffla Harry sans bouger.

Il ne fit pas attention au sursaut de ses amants et leva les yeux vers George avant de les tourner vers Fred, surpris que ce ne soit que maintenant qu'ils se posent la question. Si ça avait été un autre que lui, peut-être aurait-il été gêné par la relation des frères, mais pour lui ça n'était pas un problème.

– Je vous imaginais un couple depuis Poudlard, alors cette nuit là, lorsque vous m'avez lâchement excité avec cette liqueur immonde, se rappela-t-il avec un sourire amusé, ça n'a fait que confirmer mon hypothèse.

Il se cala un peu plus contre eux en fixant vaguement un point devant lui.

– Et puis… Vous êtes indissociable. Quand on en aime un, on est obligé d'aimer l'autre. Souffla-t-il tendrement sans les regarder.

Leur complémentarité ne permettait pas la division, c'était Fred et George, ou George et Fred, mais jamais l'un sans l'autre. Non pas du fait de leur ressemblance, ils auraient très bien pu être seulement frères et non jumeaux, mais leur promiscuité mentale et leur connivence était telle que l'on ne pouvait ne serait-ce que concevoir de les séparer. Harry le savait pertinemment, ils étaient presque comme une seule personne. Presque, car divergences il y avaient.

Pour seule réponse, les deux Weasley se rapprochèrent plus de Harry et chatouillèrent ses jugulaires d'un doux baiser avant de s'endormir paisiblement, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

.

* * *

.

.

.

→ J'avais beaucoup hésité à mettre « il » ou « elle » lorsque Harry était devenu femme, mais les jumeaux ont raison : Harry reste Harry.


	3. Part Three

.

.

– Tu crois que nous devrions essayer ?

La question claqua dans la pièce vide et silencieuse et Fred ne trouva pas de réponse à donner. C'était tentant, diablement tentant, Merlin seul savait à quel point l'idée émoustillait les jumeaux autant qu'elle pouvait les rendre curieux. Presque quatre mois qu'ils étaient en couple avec Harry et même s'ils leur arrivaient à tous de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair en duo, ils privilégiaient tous le moment où ils étaient ensemble. Et même s'ils utilisaient souvent ces produits qui avaient nécessité la participation _active_ de Harry, quelques changements ou en tout cas nouvelles pratiques ne pouvaient qu'améliorer la partie sexuelle de leur couple.

Et quoi ce mieux que _ça_.

– Tu crois que Harry sera d'accord ? Répliqua Fred en détournant son regard de ce qui les obnubilait tant.

Cette fois ce fût George qui n'eût rien à répondre et le silence se fit à nouveau. D'ordinaire, ils ne réfléchissaient pas autant, surtout lorsque cela concernait l'attrait lubrique de la chose, mais cette fois-ci c'était légèrement différent. Sûrement parce que cela ne concernait pas une quelconque invention, mais plutôt un produit déjà existant dont ils voulaient se servir.

– Mais… Harry a vécu onze ans dans le monde Moldu. Il doit connaître _ça_, non ? Demanda Fred, une lueur d'espoir flottant dans ses iris.

– On ne peut pas connaître ça à _onze ans_, mon frère.

Car oui, c'était un objet Moldu, enfin des objets Moldus. Cela avait été dur pour eux de trouver ces objets dans ce monde si inconnu et mystérieux qui pourtant les entourait, mais grâce à leur persévérance et leur témérité, les objets de leur convoitise étaient là, sous leurs yeux, enfermés dans un carton pour faciliter le transport jusqu'à chez Harry. Mais c'était au moment d'embarquer qu'ils s'étaient soudainement arrêtés, une pointe d'hésitation stoppant leurs mouvements.

– Y allons nous ou pas, alors ?

– Je ne sais pas… Harry travaille sur son nouveau livre. Peut-être une prochaine fois ? Tenta George pour s'assurer de ne pas se retrouver avec un Harry outré sur les bras.

Non pas que Harry s'outrait facilement lorsque cela touchait au sexe, mais il pouvait se montrer très exigeant. Et utiliser des objets aussi primaires et simples pourrait en effet l'irriter. Une fois par exemple, Fred avait voulut expérimenter les _délices corporels_, comme l'avait dit Luna lors d'une de ces visites à leur boutique. Il avait voulu badigeonner le corps de Harry de chocolat fondu pour obtenir une saveur plus sensationnelle. Harry ne l'avait pas bien prit du tout, et ils l'avaient compris. De toute évidence, se retrouver collant de sucre avec les narines agressées par l'odeur – savoureuses, il n'avait pas dit le contraire – mais trop présente du chocolat ne l'attirait guère. Il fallait donc éviter d'enduire son corps de quelque chose d'autre que du sperme. Et c'était déjà amplement suffisant.

Fred soupira d'accablement mais saisit le carton pour le déplacer. Trouver ces objets avaient été difficile, connaître leur utilité également, et si en plus ils n'avaient pas le loisir de les essayer alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie… C'était accablant !

Mais Harry n'était pas trop obnubilé par son travail, ils auraient très bien pu s'adonner à quelques plaisirs de la nuit sans qu'il ne soit contre. En effet, le jeune Potter s'était découvert une attirance pour l'écriture et s'y adonnait avec joie pour le plus grand plaisir des adorateurs de lecture. Ses histoires rocambolesques et emplit de passionnantes aventures divertissaient la plupart des sorciers d'Angleterre, d'Amérique ou de l'Europe occidentale. Fred n'étant pas adepte de la lecture avait tout de même fait un effort pour lire et il avait été bluffé par l'imagination de Harry. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait tout de même réussi à trouver des aventures originales concernant un Auror anciennement Mangemort. L'idée avait plu.

Fred allait se diriger dans leur chambre pour stocker le carton quand un bruit au salon avertit l'arrivée d'un invité impromptu. Il écarquilla les yeux au même titre que George en voyant Harry dans le hall visiblement à leur recherche. Leurs cheveux roux ne passa pas inaperçu et Harry leur fit un signe en s'avançant vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où les jumeaux s'étaient immobilisés. Lorsqu'il fût arrivé à leur hauteur il se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et les embrassa chastement.

– Je trouvais cela étrange que vous ne soyez pas passés alors qu'il est vingt heures passés… J'ai cru qu'il y avait un problème, je m'étais inquiété. Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il était vrai que depuis cette fameuse nuit qui avait entamé leur relation, les jumeaux passaient toutes les nuits – pas forcément par désir charnel, entendons-nous ! – mais c'était une sorte de rituel. Eux passaient la nuit, Harry venait les voir le jour. Mais leur incessante réflexion avait retardé leur départ.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? Demanda-t-il le brun en désignant le carton.

Gêné, ils ne purent que se regarder en se demandant si finalement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire part de leur projet à Harry. Ils auraient une réponse claire, ainsi, plus la peine de tergiverser !

– Je t'en prie, Fred, explique donc à Harry.

– Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de le faire ? Vas-y, toi !

– Tu tiens le carton, tu expliques donc.

– Justement, moi je tiens et toi tu parles !

Harry sourit en les entendant avant de lever les mains pour calmer leur exubérance et tendit le bras pour ouvrir le carton mais George prit gravement son frêle corps dans ses bras, riant facticement pour faire passer son manque flagrant de retenu. Harry, surpris, resta malgré tout dans ses bras, ses bras coincé contre le torse de George et son dos arqué par la puissance de l'étreinte, en interrogeant Fred du regard qui ne pu que rire à son tour d'un rire forcé.

– Euh, on va t'expliquer. Se calma George en le regardant, ses bras enserrant toujours sa taille fine.

Ils gravirent les dernières marches et Harry, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, s'assit sur le lit double aux draps froissés en les regardant tour à tour. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, tentant vainement de communiquer par la pensée avant de se rendre compte que leurs mimiques extravagantes devaient être absolument ridicules. Fred, s'éclaircissant hardiment la gorge, s'installa à côté de Harry en posant le carton sur ses genoux pour le fixer obstinément.

– Euh, voilà, commença-t-il en tripotant vaguement le carton, ce serait pour…

Il releva ses yeux vers son frère pour solliciter son aide et George s'assit prestement de l'autre côté de Harry, attirant ainsi son attention.

– Une participation, Fred, une participation ! Tenta George en hochant la tête.

– Oui ! Cela même.

– Et c'est ça qui vous met dans cet état ? Il me semble que ce ne sera pas la première.

Ils en avaient deux à leur actif, et plusieurs utilisations de ce qui avait nécessité cette participation par la suite. Harry avait toujours adoré, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois. Plissant les yeux, il désigna le carton pour demander silencieusement l'autorisation de l'ouvrir, et Fred abdiqua. Il s'empara donc de la boîte et ouvrit les pans avant de sursauter en voyant son contenu – bien garni de vous à moi. Il eût un bref rire surpris et redresser son regard étonné vers les jumeaux.

– Mais où avez-vous eut _ça_ ?

– Ben, en fait… Commença Fred avant d'être coupé.

– Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Harry, on a entendu parler de ces objets Moldus censés « stimuler l'appétit sexuel » ou que sais-je, et, nous connaissant, avides de nouveautés et de modernisations, nous avions voulu essayer.

– Mais, comme tu peux le voir, ce ne sont pas nos inventions, ni même des concepts Sorciers. Donc nous sommes légèrement ignorant…

– Et c'était cela qui vous gênait ? S'amusa Harry en arquant un sourcil.

Oui, ils craignaient de mal faire. Ils s'étaient renseignés auprès du vendeur – qui d'ailleurs avait été gêné sous l'insistance et les détails que demandaient les jumeaux – et savaient à peu près à quoi cela servait. Mais et si leur manque d'expérience, leur hésitation, leur possible méfiance vis-à-vis de ces objets inconnus – et Moldus de surcroît – blessait Harry ? S'ils faisaient un mauvais pas, usaient mal de l'objet, que se passera-t-il ? Ils ne voulaient surtout pas blesser Harry, ils s'en voudraient trop ensuite. Ce n'était même pas envisageable.

– Ce serait une participation différente… Tu as l'air d'être un peu plus familier à ces objets, aussi ce sera toi qui… nous aiderait, en quelque sorte.

Harry haussa les sourcils en entendant la réplique et regarda à nouveau le carton. Habituellement, et depuis quatre mois maintenant, le jeune Potter subissait avec joie les assauts plutôt insistants des jumeaux et se contentait de les caresser occasionnellement. Les jumeaux aimaient dominer, tous les deux, aussi Harry s'était souvent demandé comment ils faisaient lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Ses yeux convergèrent à nouveau vers le carton et ses joues prirent une subite teinte cramoisie. Il connaissait ces objets, bien sûr, il aimait se rendre dans le Londres Moldu, d'ailleurs son appartement, bien que muni d'une cheminée reliée à la voie de Cheminette, était situé en pleine ville Moldue. C'était plus simple pour aller au cinéma, à l'Opéra parfois même à un concert. Après tout, Harry gardait des origines Moldus, il ne pouvait pas s'en extraire aussi facilement. Mais jamais il n'avait utilisé ces objets, et c'était une idée qui l'embarrassait assez. Mais, d'une certaine manière, il en était aussi excité.

Des ses pieds il éjecta ses chaussures et se recula plus loin sur le lit sans lâcher les rouquins du regard, attisé par la perspective de cette nouvelle expérimentation. Car cette fois ce n'était pas avec les inventions des jumeaux, mais juste une nouvelle pratique. Il vit les Weasley faire de même et Potter jeta au loin ses chaussettes immaculées avant de retirer son tee-shirt. Cambrant sensuellement son dos, il entoura la nuque de George qu'il renversa doucement sur le lit, à califourchon sur lui et déboutonna sa chemise. Il sentit Fred enlever de lui-même son pull noir avant d'embrasser suavement sa nuque et de caresser ses flancs nus.

– Fred, souffla Harry sans quitter George du regard, le carton…

Allongeant son bras il rapprocha le contenant alors que Harry recula son bassin pour frotter lascivement son fessier contre l'entrejambe de Fred, à genou derrière lui. George déboutonna lentement son pantalon sans pour autant pouvoir le retirer. Potter saisit une chaîne de métal dont les extrémités étaient habillées de pinces et il les pinça lentement les tétons rosés du rouquin sous lui, surprenant George qui glapit sous la fraîcheur de l'objet. Harry prit délicatement la main de Fred et la guida jusqu'au torse de George et l'incita à se saisir de la chaîne qu'il lui fit tirer. Aussitôt, George gémit en sentant une décharge appuyée sur ses tétons et le bien-être qui le prit le fit fermer brièvement les yeux. Fred s'en émerveilla et n'hésita pas à déclencher le système encore et encore en se baissant pour embrasser ses lèvres vibrantes.

Harry enleva difficilement ses derniers vêtements et dénuda entièrement George et entendit Fred en faire de même. Potter gémit en sentant son membre buter contre ses fesses, mais descendit de sur George pour s'agripper à Fred qu'il embrassa goulûment. Il lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille et Fred acquiesça vivement en prenant un autre accessoire. Il baisa la gorge brûlante de George alors que ses mains se dirigeaient vers le bas et qu'Harry, à leur côté, caressait voluptueusement les flancs frémissants de George. Fred mit la petite lanière autour de la base du membre gonflé de son frère qui haussa les sourcils.

– Quoi ? C'est moi qui dois le porter ? S'outra-t-il, ses bras entourant les épaules de Fred.

– Bien sûr, je guide Fred pour qu'il t'apprenne et qu'ensuite tu puisses lui rendre la pareille. Mais ne t'en fais, tu ne seras pas le seul sur qui Fred devra se concentrer.

Sur ce, il reprit place sur George en mettant bien en évidence son bassin devant Fred avant de plaquer sa virilité à celle de George et de les frotter chaudement entre elles. Son long gémissement fit frissonné les jumeaux et Fred ne pu pas rester immobile en voyant les corps débauchés de ses amants. Lubrifiant ses doigts, il pénétra l'intimité de George après avoir redressé le bassin de Harry qu'il titilla de sa langue.

– Ah, Fred… Gémit George en se baissant de lui-même pour s'empaler sur les doigts.

– Aah ! S'écria Harry en se cambrant plus encore. Fred, c'est bon…

Sentir sa langue dessiner les contours de son anus était jouissif. Il sursauta en sentant sa langue pousser et pénétrer ses chairs avec délice et il ne se retint pas d'embrasser George sous la déferlantes de sensations. Soupirant sous les va-et-vient des doigts de Fred, George agrippa la nuque de Harry pour l'embrasser plus profondément et ne se retint pas de ravager sa bouche pour se délecter de ses gémissements étouffés. Potter tira à nouveau la chaîne sur sa poitrine comme signe de représailles et se délecta du tressaillement de pur plaisir qui le saisit.

Fred voyait, sentait la fièvre qui saisissait ses amants, leurs gigotements, leurs frémissements, et son regard capta l'objet qui l'avait le plus marqué dans la boîte. Il se tendit pour l'attraper de sa main libre, délaissant succinctement l'intimité de Harry et s'en saisit. Sans laisser le temps à Harry de protester, il retira se doigts de George et se pencha pour capturer ses mains et les redresser pour ainsi l'attacher à la tête de lit. Les menottes de mousse rose cliquetèrent et interpellèrent George qui s'étonna de se voir attaché. Harry voulut en rire mais il se retrouva pareillement attaché, dos à Fred et cambré au dessus de George qui le regardait tout aussi ahuri que lui. Ils voulurent protester mais d'une vitesse insoupçonnée Fred reprit ses précédentes activités en se réjouissant du caractère plus soumis et abandonné de ses amants.

– Fred, Fred ! Pleurnichait presque Harry, le carton ! Ça ! Pointa-t-il de son menton.

Potter était si cambré que son membre frottait occasionnellement à celui de George et les faisait gémir de concert. Difficile de se concentrer et de donner des instructions dans cette situation.

Fred suivait son signe du regard et tomba sur l'intérieur de la boîte qu'il avait complètement oublié. Plus véhément, il enfonça plus loin ses doigts en George et se mordit la lèvre en le voyant se cambrer alors que Harry se tortillait au dessus de lui. Cette vision était des plus alléchante, et jamais il ne s'était sentit être aussi _douloureusement_ excité. Pour une fois, il disposait d'eux deux à sa guise, ils étaient à lui, complètement, à attendre impatiemment qu'il les prenne et qu'il leur procure du plaisir. Ils s'étaient abandonné à lui, à ses attentions, à ses désirs, à ses baisers et ses caresses. Ils s'offraient pleinement à lui.

Décidant que Harry méritait effectivement quelques petites attentions, il s'empara d'une autre petite lanière de cuire en forme d'anneau et entoura traîtreusement le membre de Potter pour l'empêcher de jouir.

– Non ! Fred, pas celui-là ! Se désespéra Harry en dodelinant des hanches bien qu'acceptant la torture – il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Harry voulait donc quelque chose en particulier ? Curieux, il fouilla encore dedans et en sortit une sorte de tige violette qui se logeait facilement au creux de la main. Il vit Harry se mordre la lèvre inférieure mais il hocha négativement de la tête.

– Oui, mais pas celui-là… L'autre, le plus gros…

Sa voix saccadée trahissait une forte anticipation et une impatience extrême et Fred s'en sentit affecté. Il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser de préliminaires, de préparations ou d'il ne savait quoi. Cependant, s'il se souvenait de l'utilité de ce qu'il venait de prendre, c'était cela qui aurait le privilège de remplacer sa virilité au sein de Harry et à lui procurer du plaisir à sa place. Il se rendait douloureusement compte qu'il ne pouvait pas satisfaire ses deux amants en même temps et qu'il était hors de question pour Harry de patienter tranquillement qu'il ait contenté George avant que ce soit son tour. Lui-même ne parvenait pas à l'envisager. Il devait se servir de cet objet de substitution, mais il se sentait vexé que Harry préfère cela que son membre en lui. Nonobstant, il comprenait que Harry privilégie George, qu'il lui laisse le plus gros du plaisir et qu'il se sacrifie en un sens pour ses amants.

Fred en était presque admiratif.

– Maintenant Fred, s'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… !

George faisait à peine attention à ce qui se jouait entre ses amants et s'appliquait à onduler des hanches pour appuyer la friction entre son membre et celui de Harry. L'absence de Fred se faisait frustrante et il se retenait de le supplier de le prendre. Il le voulait, la situation était trop excitante, la vue offerte de Harry au dessus de lui l'embrasait et agissait comme un aphrodisiaque et son souffle brûlant contre ses lèvres l'incitait à l'embrasser encore et encore. C'était tellement excitant qu'il se demandait comment faisait Fred pour prendre autant de temps à se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses. Lui aurait vite succombé et serait passé à l'acte.

Il soupira de contentement en sentant Fred revenir à sa position initiale et lubrifier son intimité. Mais il devinait, de par son manque de méticulosité, qu'il devait également être occupé avec Harry. Lequel l'embrassa une énième fois en se cambrant tout deux pour tenter de se rapprocher du corps de l'autre.

– Par le nez inexistant de Voldemort ! Cessez donc de vous trémousser en face de moi comme des dévergondés, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !

Fred peinait à les préparer un minimum, à enfiler une étrange petite gaine en caoutchouc rose transparent et à se retenir. Ladite gaine était parsemée de petites pointes souples en caoutchoucs qui devaient accentuer la friction du membre contre les parois de chairs de George.

Les expressions de Fred pouvaient se montrer très étrange, mais elle arracha un rire aux deux passifs. Comme pour répondre à sa demande, ils ondulèrent plus encore des hanches, simulant un va-et-vient des plus excitant, Harry se cambrant et George gémissant. La provocation marcha et Fred pénétra George en baisant la nuque rouge de Harry tout en poussant doucement l'objet dans l'orifice du Survivant. Ils soupirèrent tous trois de délectation, en frissonnant doucereusement et sans attendre pour bouger. Connaissant le secret de l'objet, Fred enclencha la mécanique et se mordit violemment la lèvre en entendant le cri délicieux de Harry en proie au plaisir indescriptible de l'objet vibrant. Potter lui-même tremblait et bougeait désespérément des hanches en suppliant Fred de ne pas le laisser inerte.

Et Fred s'exécuta sans peine.

C'était assez laborieux de prendre George tout en faisant aller et venir le gode en Harry pour ne pas le délaisser. Mais le résultat en était stimulant et incroyablement orgasmique. Les voir tous deux à sa merci était prodigieux, et il souhaitât vraiment faire cela plus souvent. Il aimait George. Il aimait Harry. Et leur procurer autant en même temps, les voir abandonné à lui, les voir complètement sien l'emplissait de bonheur et d'amour. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela s'arrête, dieu il ne le voulait pas ! Il espérait de tout cœur ne jamais se séparer de George ou de Harry, ils lui étaient trop importants, vitaux, leur absence était inacceptable. De sa main droite, il poussa plus profond que jamais le gode et Harry en eût les larmes aux yeux.

Ses cris se mêlaient à ceux de George et leur front s'était accolé inconsciemment. Le bassin de George relevé par Fred permettait une friction plus prononcée entre son membre et celui du Survivant et le plaisir en était presque décuplé. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, et il devinait que son frère avait dû mettre cette étrange gaine. Il se sentit au bord de la jouissance et se cambra en pensant se libérer, mais la présence de cette lanière qui enserrait son membre revint à lui. Et en voyant l'expression de Harry, il comprit que lui aussi venait de voir refuser une libération bien méritée.

– Fred ! Laisse-moi jouir, espèce de Veracrasse dépucelé ! S'écria-t-il alors que Fred bougeait toujours en lui.

Soudain le rouquin s'immobilisa complètement, le visage crispé par la concentration alors que Harry gémissait encore sous les vibrations orgasmiques qui le secouait. Fred était comme déconnecté et serrait les mâchoires pour se retenir de jouir. Il finit par souffler doucement en rouvrant les yeux, souriant niaisement devant le visage frustré de George, masqué partiellement pas le corps de Harry au dessus.

– On dirait qu'il va falloir que je m'en mette un aussi.

– Non ! Fred ! Retire les nôtres !

Harry, lui, pleurait littéralement à présent. C'était si bon, il sentait une pression agréable sur son bas-ventre qui persistait grâce au garrot sur son membre. Le gode faisait vibrer sa prostate, écartait ses chairs et s'enfonçait en lui avec tant de facilité qu'il peinait à s'extraire des étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Mais à la longue, c'était hautement frustrant et à présent il grognait d'inconfort.

– Fred ! J'en peux plus ! Geint-il en tournant son visage vers lui. Dépêche-toi… Fais-moi jouir !

Et Fred capitula sous la pression et le désir qui l'embrasait et arracha presque leur garrot en redoublant d'ardeur. La délivrance fût appréciée à sa juste valeur et ils s'écroulèrent tous, pelotonnés contre chacun en reprenant difficilement leur souffle, encore étourdis par la jouissance. George demanda à son frère de bien les détacher et Harry s'empressa ensuite de retirer l'objet éteint de lui et le jeta un peu plus loin tandis que Fred retira la gaine de son pénis. Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, se reposant de leur précédente activité en effleurant distraitement le corps de leur amant le plus proche. Ils étaient poisseux, et l'odeur encore forte de sexe qui flottait dans la pièce leur rappelait sans cesse à ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Harry se redressa doucement en soupirant, mais son visage impassible était inquiétant. Il souleva la paire de menottes qui l'avait maintenu contre la tête de lit, l'observa silencieusement en caressant distraitement la fourrure rose l'entourant, avant de tourner un regard vers Fred qui se retint de glapir. George sembla comprendre, lui, et se tourna pour plaquer les mains de Fred et ainsi faciliter les choses pour Harry. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et le menotta au lit sans états d'âmes, enhardi par la cruauté de Fred. Il s'était délecté de leur vision sans même les laisser jouir librement ! La torture avait été extrême, et Harry voulait le lui rendre.

– Mais à quoi vous jouez ?! Cria Fred en tirant sur ses poignets.

George lui sourit, comprenant parfaitement les pensées du brun et se retint de s'esclaffer en voyant le visage choqué à outrance et son corps nu offert à la vision.

– Tu n'avais qu'à pas abusé de la situation, n'est-ce pas, Harry chérie ?

– Tout a fait, mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux médusés de Fred en plaquant leur corps et caressant leur peau, sans faire une seconde attention à ce pauvre Fred qui tentait vainement de s'extirper. Comment osaient-ils le laisser en dehors de leur échange alors même qu'il était devant eux ?!

– Tu nous as soigneusement torturé, Fred, à toi d'en pâtir. Déclara Harry, à peine moqueur.

Il se redressa sans prêter attention à sa nudité et invita George à le suivre en prenant bien soin de rouler du bassin. Les jumeaux en salivèrent presque.

– George, et si tu me prenais, là, contre le mur, pour combler la cruelle torture de ton _adorable_ frère. Susurra Harry en se cambrant contre le mur.

Fred écarquilla les yeux en protesta plus vivement, mécontent et hautement contrarié de la tournure que prenait les choses. Harry attira doucement George contre lui et termina sur une dernière phrase qui réveilla aussitôt l'excitation de Fred à l'instar de son jumeau :

– Cette fois-ci, je te permets d'être aussi violent et empressé que tu le veux…

George n'attendit pas pour fondre sur ses lèvres et le plaquer rudement au mur, amusé d'être ainsi exposé à son frère. Harry pouvait se montrer terriblement cruel.

* * *

**BONUS :**

Les étalages étaient bondés de produits en tout genre, dont le prix était fixé juste en bas de chaque catégorie et les couleurs vives donneraient presque le tournis aux jumeaux s'il n'étaient pas habitués à tant d'extravagance. Il y avait même une partie du magasin dédié à des sortes de jouets, tels des fouets, des masques, des cordes, des menottes, etc. Mais ils étaient un brin perdu dans cet espace inconnu qui s'ouvrait à eux ! Ils décidèrent d'un regard de consulter l'un des vendeurs qui organisait les rayons et disposait les produits sur les étagères en prenant soin de les avancer pour les mettre à portée de vue.

– Excusez-moi, camarade vendeur, mais nous aurions besoin de quelques renseignements.

Ledit vendeur releva sa tête, légèrement perplexe face à cette interpellation douteuse mais les écouta tout de même, son tee-shirt jaune criard assommant leurs pupilles. En cette heure matinale, rares étaient les clients et il tenta d'être le plus accueillant possible.

– Nous aimerions que vous nous indiquiez le produit phare de votre boutique.

– Pour homme ou pour femme ? Se contenta-t-il de demander.

– Pour homme, répondirent les jumeaux en chœur.

Non décontenancé, le vendeur se contente de leur demander de le suivre et se rend dans un rayon précis où il s'empara d'un gadget.

– Les produits les plus populaires restent les plus classiques le stimulateur de prostate vibrant.

Il leur tendit l'objet et ne laissa pas transparaître son interrogation en les voyant manipuler l'objet avec curiosité et fascination, comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu, ni même entendu parler. Fred fit passer l'objet à George qui le détailla scrupuleusement, sous tous les angles, la bouche ouverte en un « O » parfait et Fred se fit l'honneur de demander plus de détails au vendeur.

– Et à quoi cela sert-il, exactement ?

Le vendeur – Garrett, de son petit nom – était habitué à rester de marbre à chaque question posée ou à chaque achat effectué. Il en avait vu, des personnes étranges passer dans la boutique et certains lui avaient même fait peur… Voir deux frère ou autre membre d'une même famille venir ensemble n'était pas étonnant en soi, c'était même plutôt courant. Mais étant donné son travail, l'impassibilité était essentiel et l'acceptation inévitable. Mais toutes les personnes qui venaient acheté ici s'y connaissait un minimum, aussi n'avait-il pas besoin de trop expliquer la finalité d'un produit, son nom lui-même suffisait à faire comprendre aussitôt. Mais là, face à ces jumeaux dissemblables aussi ignare que des mômes de bas âges, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser l'étonnement peindre ses traits.

– Euh, ben…

– Soyez plus éloquent, s'il vous plaît, j'ai oublié mon traducteur de babillage enfantin chez moi ! Plaisant Fred en souriant malicieusement.

– Arrête de l'embêter Fred, laisse Mr… Garrett parler, termina-t-il en jetant un œil au badge du vendeur.

– Mais maintenant que j'y pense, cela ferait une excellente invention ! « Le traducteur de babillage enfantin »… Les mères se l'arracheraient pour enfin comprendre ce que leurs mioches bavent à longueur de journée !

– Ce n'est pas le moment, le Moldu s'impatiente et moi aussi ! Reprenez, Garrett, vous voulez bien ? Demanda poliment

Garrett secoua imperceptiblement de la tête avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais quelque chose chez ces clients l'intimidait légèrement et lui soufflait qu'il devrait se méfier.

– Ben, c'est pour… euh… En faite, il remplace, en quelque sorte, le… pénis. Termina-t-il laborieusement.

– Remplacer le pénis ? Mais pour quoi faire ? S'étonna Fred en jetant un regard méfiant à l'objet qu'il jugeait diabolique.

– La plupart du temps il sert pour les plaisirs solitaires. Mais il est aussi utilisable… avec son partenaire.

La légère gêne du vendeur passa inaperçu et les jumeaux regardèrent curieusement les autres objets du même type que le « stimulateur de prostate vibrant » et remarquèrent d'autres formes, couleurs, même sans vibrateur, et autres godes étalés sous leurs yeux.

– Mais vous pourriez nous dire _précisément_ comment l'utiliser ?

Garrett s'exhorta au calme et accepta lentement, prenant en main un autre produit identique à celui que les jumeaux avaient et espéra ne pas virer cramoisie.

– Donc… Pour les plaisirs solitaires, je disais. Commença-t-il en reprenant contenance. Il est très facile d'utilisation, il suffit de… le mettre, à défaut d'un autre terme.

Le silence dura un bref instant avant que Garrett ne comprenne que les jumeaux attendaient de plus amples explications.

– Il faut pénétrer son partenaire avec ceci, ça permet de faire durer le plaisir étant donné qu'elle remplace le pénis. Ensuite, pour maximiser les effets, il suffit d'appuyer ici même, continua-t-il en appuyant sur ledit bouton, pour déclencher les vibrations.

Fred et George cherchèrent le bouton sur leur stimulateur et s'amusèrent à l'allumer et l'éteindre avant que George ne se tourne à nouveau vers le vendeur.

– D'accord, d'accord ! Je crois que j'ai compris. Et ça, c'est pour quoi ?

Il pointa du doigt un rayon plus loin où il voyait d'étranges meubles au rembourrage cotonneux tel des canapés irréguliers accolés au mur. Ils n'étaient pas du tout familiers à ce genre d'étranges meubles, aussi les jumeaux s'approchèrent, une lueur inquisitrice au fond de leur pupille.

– Ce sont… des supports. Le passif s'assoit là et pose ses jambes sur les deux rallonges qui permettent d'écarter ses jambes. Les attaches lui maintiens les chevilles et le dossier en est également muni pour enserrer les poignets et le laisser complètement soumis.

Doucement, le vendeur retrouvait son impassibilité de commerçant. Il n'avait pas à se laisser déstabiliser, ce n'étaient que des clients curieux qui voulaient et souhaiter pimenter leurs ébats, et pour ce faire, une connaissance poussée était nécessaire. C'était compréhensif, il devait juste leur répondre.

– Oh~ ! Et vous l'avez déjà essayé, Garrett ?

Ses joues rosirent tant de honte que de gêne. Ces deux frères étaient-il complètement désinvolte et direct au point d'en oublier les conventions et la retenue ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose à demander en public, à un parfait inconnu ! Il se racla bruyamment la gorge en se couvrant la bouche, fronça les sourcils pour tenter de faire passer sa gêne mais ne les regarda pas.

– Euh, non. Je n'en ai pas eu… l'occasion.

Les jumeaux hochèrent simplement la tête, tournant déjà à un autre rayon comme si finalement, la réponse leur importait peu. Garrett les suivit docilement, sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas fini avec les deux frères, et ils arrivèrent devant le rayon SM.

– Des menottes ? N'est-ce pas quelque chose pour les « polices » ?

– Je crois que, pour un individu, cela se dit « policier », mon frère. Intervient George, manipulant encore le gode vibrant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lâcher.

– Que ferais-je sans toi, lumière de ma vie, amour de mon lit ? Demanda faussement Fred d'une voix sensuelle.

Garrett cru qu'il allait exploser sous les rougeurs affolantes de ses joues. Il niait ce qu'il avait pu entendre, mais les regards prononcés des jumeaux, leurs sourires pleins de non-dits, leurs mots à demi voilés et leurs quelques rares gestes tendres le suffoquaient presque. Étaient-ils venus ensemble parce qu'ils étaient… ensemble ? Comme un couple ? Recherchaient-ils des objets pour pimenter leurs ébats, entre eux ? Mais… l'inceste n'était-il pas illégal ? Ou du moins mal vu et tabou ? Il n'en était pas sûr, et il en était à présent complètement intimider, presque craintif.

– Garrett ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Fred en arquant un sourcil.

– Hein ? Si, si, merci. Donc… C'est le même principe que les entraves sur le siège de tout à l'heure, pour attaché la personne contre la tête de lit, ou tout autre endroit.

– Et celui-là, l'avez-vous déjà essayé ?

– Euh, je… Avec ma fiancé…

– Est-ce qu'elle s'est plainte de douleur, d'inconfort, ou de quoique ce soit ?

– Non, non, pas directement en tout cas. Elle avait même l'air plutôt emballée.

– Parfait !

Fred se chargea d'aller à l'avant de la boutique pour se saisir d'un panier et mit deux gode différents sans prêter attention au prix, prit trois menottes aux couleurs différentes et après de longues explications sur d'autres produits, les jumeaux décidèrent de prendre plusieurs de ces garrots de cuir, des gadgets qui pressaient agréablement les tétons, et d'étranges gaines roses translucides.

– Les Moldus ont de bien étranges frivolités, pointa George.

Garrett ne se demandait même plus ce que pouvait être un Moldu. Les deux énergumènes ne cessaient de rapporter les objets à son utilisation personnelle et Garrett était toujours gêné de devoir comparer la qualité d'un produit par son expérience. Après avoir été contraint d'expliquer en détail le fonctionnement et la raison d'être des poupées grandeur nature gonflable, il faillit crier en constatant que les jumeaux ne se contentaient que de certains produits classiques. Mais sa dignité resta sauve et il les conduit à la caisse.

– Ça vous fera quatre vingt dix livres trente-trois.

Le reste de sa phrase ne vint jamais. Son habituel « Merci de votre visite et à très bientôt ! » ne sortit pas, sans doute parce qu'il espérait ne plus revoir ces énergumènes une seconde fois. Les jumeaux prirent les produits qu'ils mirent dans un sac plastique et se tournèrent de concert vers le vendeur d'un mouvement vif qui le fit sursauter.

– Nous vous remercions pour votre aide…

– Et nous vous récompenserons par un petit produit de notre conception qui attisera magiquement votre fiancée !

Garrett ne répondit pas et ne chercha pas à comprendre leur promesse, et soupira de soulagement en se rendant finalement compte qu'il avait gardé son souffle. Il sentait un poids en moins délaisser ses épaules et il remarqua que le soleil était bien haut et que ses collègues s'étaient chargés des autres clients. Il avait passé la matinée en compagnie de ces jumeaux, et il s'en sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait des frères aussi… intimes. L'inceste n'était pas pratique courante !

Quelques jours plus tard, il fut surpris de découvrir une boîte joliment emballée déposée sur sa table de chevet avec un mot :

_Les objets achetés dans votre boutique ont portés délicieusement leurs fruits._

_PS : A donner à votre fiancée, préparez vous pour la nuit !_

_FW & GW_

En l'ouvrant, il découvrit une petite fiole en verre contenant un liquide bleu aux senteurs exquises. Cette nuit là, le corps de sa fiancée en sueur et rougie plaqué contre le sien, il avait béatement pensé qu'il avait bien fait d'aider ces jumeaux aux penchants incestueux.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**J'ai visité de fond en comble un site de ****_sexshop_**** (la partie pour les hommes uniquement), ce que je n'aurais jamais cru faire. M'enfin, j'imagine que c'était une bonne expérience, j'ai appris l'existence d'objets qui m'étaient parfaitement inconnus ! … Finalement, je pense que ça aurait été mieux s'ils étaient restés inconnus.**


	4. Focus sur Drago Malfoy

.

.

Drago Malgoy criait vengeance. L'humiliation qu'il avait vécue était sans pareille et lui insufflait tant de haine qu'il lui arrivait de trembler de fureur. Mais pour le comprendre, une petite explication s'impose…

* * *

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago s'était bien rendu compte d'un fait il ne pouvait pas rester simplement l'héritier des Malfoy, de leurs richesses, de leurs territoires, de leur influence, il devait se trouver une compagne. C'était inévitable, la mort de ses parents avait fait de lui dernier héritier de cette prestigieuse famille et il devait obtenir des descendants pour faire perdurer cette noble famille au sang pur. Il avait besoin d'une femme, de sang pur mais cela il n'y avait pas besoin de le préciser. Déjà que retrouver son prestige d'antan avait été une épreuve en soi, alors trouver une femme digne de lui, puissante et vaniteuse et pourtant gracieuse et fière relevait de l'exploit, non, du miracle !

Digne de lui, mais peut-être pas réellement ce qu'il recherchait, au fond…

Et la plus grande stupidité qu'il avait fait fût sans hésitation le fait qu'il l'ait avoué ses craintes à ses amis. En effet, ses exigences étaient si hauts placés qu'il avait peur de ne pas trouver de compagne idéale et qu'il faille se rabattre sur des personnes inférieures à ses attentes. Sur le coup, Blaise et Daphné semblaient vraiment compatir, lui promettant qu'il allait trouver et qu'ils allaient l'aider. Il ne s'était pas du tout imaginé du plan machiavélique et vicieux qui cheminait dans l'esprit du black. Il avait toujours eu l'esprit tordu, mais jamais envers son propre meilleur ami !

Et quelques jours après, il vécut le pire moment de sa vie…

Il venait de rentrer de la soirée mondaine hautement huppée – dont il avait profité pour agrandir ses contacts et remonter dans l'estime de tous les nobles de la population Sorcière – mais à peine avait-il eut le temps de retirer sa veste et faire quelques pas que la lumière s'alluma sur la silhouette hideuse et à demi dévêtue d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Suavement installé sur le canapé, les jambes écartés et le dos cambré, Drago déglutit de dégoût en avisant son ventre bedonnant, la tonne de maquillage qu'elle portait, les immondes ongles crochus vernis de rose fushia qui lui donnait envie de vomir et le clin d'œil qu'elle lui fit le sortit de sa torpeur cauchemardesque.

Ca aurait pu aller encore, si elle avait été seule. Il l'aurait stupéfixé, lui aurait lancé un sort de désillusion pour ne plus avoir à supporter son ignoble physique et l'aurait balancé dehors en disant au revoir à sa galanterie et en emmerdant l'adage « _on ne frappe pas les femmes !_ ». Cependant, une autre mégère apparut devant lui, sortant de la cuisine pour se mettre sous la lumière du sort luminescent et Drago cru défaillir. Celle-ci devait avoir plus de soixante-dix ans, sa peau flasque retombait paresseusement sur ses os trop visibles et le sourire édenté qu'elle lui offrit fit remonter la bile dans sa gorge. Il sentait d'ici le parfum anormalement dosé et vieillot des deux atrocités présent dans son salon et alors qu'il allait parler, les deux femmes avancèrent d'une démarche qu'elles devaient penser sensuelle vers lui alors qu'elles donnaient plus l'impression de postuler pour un rôle dans le dernier film d'horreur.

– Bonsoir, Drrrrrago. Commença la première en faisant rouler le « r » de son prénom.

Sa voix rocailleuse le fit frissonner de dégoût et il ne retint pas la grimace de son visage. Il allait se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait reprendre conscience et se retrouver dans son lit, seul, _vraiment_ seul, en remerciant Salazar d'épargner son existence de la présence néfaste de ces deux morues.

Perdu dans ses prières, il sursauta violemment en sentant une main graisseuse caresser sa joue – qu'il devait _immédiatement_ désinfecter – et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en tombant sur le visage indubitablement trop proche de la vieille. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et, lentement, sa main tâtonna sa poche pour y récupérer sa baguette. Mais l'autre femme lui saisit les mains et papillonna vulgairement des yeux en souriant, son rouge à lèvre jurant atrocement avec le jaune de ses dents. Les propres dents de Drago grincèrent douloureusement et il tenta de reculer en retenant un sanglot dans sa gorge. Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer, parce qu'il se rendait compte que c'était la réalité. Il était prit en otage dans sa propre demeure, par deux monstres frustrés qui avaient décidés de l'utiliser lui pour se soulager. Il était même prêt à se suicider sur l'heure si cela le préservait un minimum. Il se savait sali dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux purs sur les corps répugnants de ces deux êtres.

– Eh bien alors mon mignon, tu es muet face à nos deux corps de déesses ?

La voix tremblotante de la vieille le fit trembler et il pria dans un murmure, l'air effrayé :

– Épargnez-moi, Salazar, Merlin, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Griffondor, Dumbledore, énuméra-t-il en espérant tomber sur celui qui le sauvera de ce calvaire.

Les deux femmes, elles, se sourirent avant de reporter leur amusement sur le seul homme dans la maison.

– Morgane, Voldemort, Mordred… Potter…

Sa petite voix au dernier nom qui reflétait son désespoir fit craquer les deux femmes qui explosèrent d'un rire chevrotant. Drago resta interdit, les regarda en se retenant de vomir devant la vision hautement hideuse qu'elles montraient. Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, les deux mégères se tournèrent vers lui.

– Calme-toi Drago, c'est que nous ! S'écria la grosse en montrant fièrement sa poitrine.

– C'est ce qui me fait peur, murmura Drago en reculant jusqu'au mur.

– Tu n'es pas très reconnaissable sous cet aspect, Blaise. Lui fit remarquer la vieille.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent à tel point que les deux femmes – pouvait-on encore les nommer ainsi ? – sourirent en se mordant la lèvre pour refouler un rire. Drago, quant à lui, sentait vaguement une pointe de honte et d'incrédulité poindre en son sein. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait que c'était, n'est-ce pas ? Oh si, il craignait le pire…

– Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ? Tu me fends le cœur !

– Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que tu ressembles à cette grosse femme poilue ? Demanda la vieille, le regard dégoûté quoique amusé.

– Non ! Seulement que Drago devrait reconnaître son meilleur ami dans toutes les circonstances ! Même si je devais me travestir en Voldemort, ou en cette harpie d'Ombrage ! S'écria Blaise de la voix haut perchée de la femme.

Drago, toujours muet de stupeur, faillit s'égosiller à pleine voix mais l'idée de se retrouver rouge de fureur, décoiffé, yeux plissé sous son froncement de sourcil et tremblant – à l'image même de ce bon à rien de cette belette rousse – lui fit retrouver son self-control. Il préféra user de la colère froide et légendaire de la famille Malefoy, Sang-Pur de renom, au lieu de se rabaisser au niveau des Weasley traître à leur sang.

– Vous avez approximativement vingt secondes pour vous expliquer et supplier ma clémence, suite à quoi l'image d'un Veracrasse vous semblera préférable à l'horreur que vous deviendrez par mes soins. Asséna-t-il d'un ton sourd et polaire, le menton hautainement relevé et les yeux implacables.

Les effets de la potion semblaient se dissiper peu à peu, la couleur de peau de la grosse femme semblait foncer lentement tandis que l'autre dame était moins flétrie. Mais l'idée de voir ses amis – il ignorait tout de même qui était le second – vêtu dans ses affreux sous-vêtements sensés être aguichant faillit lui faire tourner de l'œil.

– On voulait juste blaguer Drago, pas la peine de nous traiter comme de parfaits étrangers !

Les deux femmes grandirent et le ventre de la première reflua tandis que la peau desséchée de la seconde se lissait.

– Blaguer ? Dans ce cas votre sens de l'humour est à revoir, il me semble que le principal concerné – moi, en l'occurrence – n'a pas rit.

Des touffes de cheveux clairs poussèrent sur le crâne dégarni de la seconde ainsi que des dents.

– C'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu un sens de l'humour développé ! S'écria la vieille en semblant rajeunir brusquement.

La grosse femme continuait de brunir, des muscles saillants mettaient du relief à son corps et ses cheveux raccourcirent rapidement. Drago les reconnaissait à présent, et le visage souriant de Daphné lui apparût avant que les derniers effets du Polynectar ne disparaissent définitivement. Daphné en sous-vêtement, passe encore, mais voir Blaise dont la peau sombre faisait ressortir le rose fushia du string, du soutien-gorge et des porte-jarretelles lui donnait envie de cracher ses tripes.

– Drago, on voulait juste plaisanter ! Quand tu nous as dit que tu recherchais une compagne, Blaise et moi on a voulut… alléger le sujet ! Termina Daphné en souriant grandement, sans chercher à cacher son corps presque dénudé.

A l'inverse de sa sœur – terriblement attirante –, Daphné n'avait pas hérité des courbes exubérantes de sa mère. Le peu de poitrine qu'elle possédait disparaissait sous ses vêtements, ses hanches étaient trop étroites, elle était très fine et en plus assez petite. Aucune graisse, aucune cellulite, aucune courbe marquante, et pourtant gracieuse et joyeuse elle attirait tout de même le regard.

– Bien, alors maintenant que cette mascarade est terminée, vous allez peut-être enfin quitter ma demeure ?

– Oh, pas si vite Malfoy ! Il reste une dernière petite surprise…

Drago cru qu'il allait craquer et lancer un Doloris sur son ex-meilleur ami, mais contre toute attente, il parvint à garder résolument le contrôle de lui-même. Blaise était absolument ridicule, et il se promit de faire partager son souvenir à Rita Skeeter par le biais d'une Pensine. Juste pour lui montrer l'image ridiculement humiliante du black, non pas pour lui montrer sa pathétique réaction face à ces deux monstres.

– Mais on va te laisser seul pour ça, va dans ta chambre, nous on rentre ! Lança Daphné en poussant Blaise vers la cheminée.

Drago soupira longuement, s'exhortant au calme tout en fixant son vaste salon. Levant sa baguette, il nettoya et désinfecta rapidement toute la pièce pour effacer les derniers restes de parfum ou de n'importe quoi d'autre de sa maison avant de se rendre à pas lent vers sa chambre. Il craignait de trouver toute une bande de vieilles femmes en chaleur qui se jetteraient sur lui pour faire des choses qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer et ouvrit la porte en brandissant sa baguette devant lui. Baguette qui tomba au sol au même titre que sa mâchoire inférieure.

Alangui dans les draps noirs du blond, dans une tenue toute aussi provocante que ses stupides amis, Astoria le regardait, le visage impassible bien qu'une légère rougeur trahissait son émoi. Ses draps zigzaguaient sur son corps, cachant et dévoilant successivement plusieurs parties de son corps – qui étrangement cachait les parties les plus intéressantes – et ses cheveux châtains qui s'éparpillaient sur le coussin lui insufflaient un quelque chose d'attirant. Sa peau semblait briller sous la faible lumière d'une bougie qui lévitait paresseusement dans la pièce et Drago se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir l'air proprement stupide. Aussi se reprit-il rapidement mais ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer pour se rapprocher de la femme.

– Astoria ? A quoi joues-tu, toi aussi tu participes à la blague des deux idiots ?

Astoria rougit et détourna brièvement les yeux avant de le regarder avec plus d'aplomb. Si Daphné avait hérité du caractère enjoué, enjôleur, ambitieux et puissant de leur père, Astoria s'était vu hérité de la timidité, la douceur, la tendresse de leur mère. Les yeux de Drago glissèrent subrepticement vers la poitrine à moitié découverte de la femme et il déglutit en se disant que le soutien-gorge ne semblait pas parvenir à la contenir entièrement.

– Non… Enfin, oui, d'une certaine manière, mais pas comme tu le crois !

Le fait qu'elle ne ressemble pas à une pruneau séché ou à une vache lui laissait croire que ce n'était pas de la même manière que Blaise et Daphné.

– Ce n'est pas une blague, Drago, je…

Elle se tue et Drago consentit enfin à détourner le regard. En même temps, il était chez lui et c'était elle qui s'était incrustée chez lui en lingerie sexy, dans son lit de surcroît ! C'était plutôt à elle de se couvrir, sinon c'était une invitation à la dégustation… A moins que ce ne soit vraiment cela ? Astoria était plus jeune que lui de deux ans, mais il se souvenait qu'elle restait souvent avec sa sœur et rougissait à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, que leur regard se croisaient ou qu'ils s'effleuraient sans le vouloir. Daphné s'était souvent moqué gentiment de sa sœur et de la flagrance de ses sentiments en jetant un regard éloquent à Drago. Blaise aussi l'avait souvent charrié à ce sujet, Drago lui-même appréciait cette attirance qu'éprouvait la jeune Greengrass envers lui.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter.

Astoria était magnifique, certainement la plus belle femme qu'il connaisse et c'était là un très bon point. Cependant elle était également excessivement timide et réservé, et ce n'était pas là le comportement que pouvait adopté une Sang-Pur. Elle se devait d'être droite et fière pour s'élever au dessus des Né-Moldu et traître à leur sang, ils étaient l'élite de la population Sorcière, et avoir pour femme une personne timide et fragile, ce n'était pas concevable.

Mais là, en voyant le corps abandonné d'Astoria reposer sur son lit en une invitation muette et pourtant explicite remettait en cause l'image qu'il avait d'elle. La guerre l'avait peut-être changée, elle paraissait plus sûre et décidée, bien que Drago percevait cette pointe de tendresse et de douceur qui la caractérisait. Sa perfection lui sautait aux yeux aujourd'hui et il se dit que finalement, la guerre avait au moins été bénéfique pour une personne. Astoria se redressa et la couverture tomba jusqu'à son bas-ventre, dévoila sa généreuse poitrine masquée par un délicieux soutien-gorge noir à dentelle rouge.

– J'ai entendu dire que tu recherchais une épouse et… Je… Enfin…

Drago ne chercha pas à se retenir davantage.

Il retira ses élégantes robes et monta sur le lit pour embrasser suavement Astoria. La nuit qu'ils avaient ensuite passée était à marquer dans les annales.

* * *

Mais il n'empêchait que Drago avait été humilié, et c'était pour cela qu'il criait vengeance. Il ne cessait d'y penser depuis quelques jours, et le déclic s'était fait en avisant un article dans le journal. On y voyait les sourires inquiétants des jumeaux Weasley et leur tout nouveau produit réservé à la classe supérieur, les seuls qui pouvaient s'en payer vu le prix exorbitant qu'il affichait. Mais les effets promis étaient stupéfiants selon Drago qui manqua de recracher sa gorgée de thé parfumé. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir eut l'idée de mélanger des produits Sorciers et Moldus pour maximiser les effets et surpasser les aphrodisiaques Sorciers. Les résultats étaient là, et Drago eût l'idée parfaite pour ses traîtres d'amis.

Avec une légère hésitation, il commanda cinq flacons aux jumeaux en se disant que les temps avaient changés et qu'ils n'allaient pas lui cracher à la figure en bon Griffondors qu'ils étaient. Il les reçut deux jours plus tard et sourit en décidant d'en garder deux (Trois heures d'intense plaisir, ça ne se refusait pas !), et il conserva les trois autres en réfléchissant à son plan macabrement vengeur.

**_Concernant Blaise… :_**

Blaise s'élança dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Il avait reçu une lettre des plus suggestives de Clara, cette bombasse de Serpentard qu'il avait toujours rêvé de se taper – comme tous les étudiants hétéros ou bi de Poudlard. Elle l'invitait ce soir, après des années, pour « _passer une nuit ensemble à se connaître mieux et discuter de leurs années de collège, en _adulte_._ » Son fantasme avait décidé de devenir réalité, et il avait prévu une dizaine de capotes en prévision.

Il allait enfin se la faire !

Il s'arrêta rapidement devant la porte indiquée, recoiffa ses cheveux frisés et lissa sa robe achetée pour l'occasion avant de frapper à la porte en calant son coude contre le chambranle et laissant sa main dans sa poche, un sourcil arqué et le sourire ravageur. La porte s'ouvrit et Blaise releva stratégiquement son regard avant que son sourire ne meure, en voyant le visage froid et professionnel d'un homme qui le laissa entrer.

– Mademoiselle est dans la salle de bain, elle m'a chargée de préparer la chambre en vous attendant. Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose ?

– Euh… Un whisky pur-feu, s'il vous plaît.

D'un coup de baguette la bouteille déversa une petite quantité de boisson dans un verre en cristal mais Blaise détourna ses yeux pour fixer la porte d'où il ne percevait aucun son. Était-ce normal ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire dans la salle de bain juste avant un rendez-vous, il fallait se préparer avant ! La chambre était parfaite, les quelques lueurs des bougies faisaient danser sur les murs des reflets incandescents et le lit double semblait incroyablement confortable. Il accepta sans même regarder le verre de whisky qu'il descendit cul-sec et fit léviter la bouteille pour se resservir. L'homme en uniforme repartit pour poursuivre sa tournée des chambres et Blaise termina son verre en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir lentement.

Blaise déglutit bruyamment et tourna lentement sa tête pour observer la porte et ainsi l'arrivante. Le moment était enfin venu, et son corps le ressentait : il s'échauffait progressivement et bientôt l'appréhension du moment le fit directement bander. Souriant niaisement, il releva ses yeux et se figea en voyant la femme, son verre se brisant au sol. Ce n'était pas Clara, mais alors là vraiment pas ! Il reconnût le visage boursouflé de Millicent Bulstrode, son ventre mou et belotant, son visage de bulldog et ses cheveux foisonnants. Il n'avait jamais été très proche d'elle, en vérité il la fuyait comme la peste, son visage gonflé où des boutons rouges avaient élus domicile lui faisait presque peur.

Mais ce qui le choqua par-dessus tout, c'était son érection qui semblait durcir encore.

Ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Elle aussi ne semblait pas être dans son état normal : le visage rougie, la respiration saccadée, les yeux brumeux et les membres tremblants. Elle le regardait comme s'il était le mécène qu'elle attendait tant et malgré son dégoût Blaise était _excité_. Il la voulait juste, là, maintenant, la prendre sauvagement, la faire crier et gémir, supplier… Jamais Blaise n'avait été aussi excité de sa vie, son membre lui faisait mal tant il bandait, et cela l'inquiétait quelque peu. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de s'y intéresser que Millicent s'élança vers lui et entoura de ses bras boudinés sa nuque pour ravager sa bouche. Blaise sentit le goût du whisky dans l'haleine de la brune mais répondit activement.

Il renversa Millicent sur le lit et caressa fiévreusement son corps, seulement désireux de se soulager dans la première femme – ou pas, pouvait-on vraiment qualifié Millicent de « Femme » ? – qu'il verrait, même s'il n'était pas sûr que cela suffirait. Il avait tellement chaud, il se sentait bouillir et la simple vu de Bulstrode en sous-vêtement sous lui l'excita plus encore. Cette fois-ci, il n'y fit même plus attention à ce détail (Depuis quand _Millicent_ pouvait-elle l'exciter, par Salazar ?!). Il n'écoutait plus sa raison, ses pulsions dictaient sa conduite, son désir l'aveuglait pour magnifier Millicent et ses mains bougeaient d'elles-mêmes.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il trouverait la bouche de Millicent délicieuse. Et lorsqu'il fût en elle, son euphorie atteint l'apogée et le laissa pantois lorsque la jouissance le dévasta. Il fût surpris de constater que son érection était intact mais fût presque rassurée en voyant que Millicent aussi ne semblait pas en avoir finit. Elle passa une grande partie de la nuit à le chevaucher désespérément dans un concert de gémissement aphrodisiaque et animal.

Le lendemain, le cri qui perça les murs de l'hôtel et brisa les vitres réveilla l'intégralité du bâtiment. Drago eût un sourire carnassier en apprenant par hasard dans le journal qu'un sorcier – B.Z. – aurait laissé sa magie s'échapper sous la puissance des émotions qui l'avaient assaillies le lendemain d'une nuit à l'hôtel _Dragon Flamboyant_* et aurait causé de nombreux dégâts dans le bâtiment. Les inévitables travaux allaient empêcher l'utilisation de cet hôtel dans les prochains jours.

* * *

**_Concernant Daphné, le même jour… :_**

Daphné, lorsqu'elle devait se rendre chez ses parents, préférait avant cela se rendre au _Chaudron Baveur_ pour boire un verre de whisky bien fort. Son père n'arrêtait pas de la réprimander sur chaque geste effectué ou parole énoncée et sur le fait qu'elle devait prendre exemple sur sa sœur – qui se comportait comme une Sang-Pur respectable contrairement à elle qui arrivait systématiquement en retard, qui laissait bien trop transparaître ses émotions, ect, etc – et sa mère la bassinait sans arrêt avec ses prétendants.

Elle ne les supportait que difficilement.

Elle alla s'asseoir au comptoir et commanda un double qu'elle s'empressa de boire, appréciant le liquide amer et pourtant vivifiant couler dans sa gorge. Chaque lundi, elle venait décompresser au _Chaudron Baveur_ parce qu'évidemment, ses parents souhaitaient la voir au moins une fois par semaine pour dîner. Elle n'avait jamais connue des personnes si désireuses de maintenir les liens familiaux et pourtant si froids et désagréables. Astoria avait moins de chance, elle devait se les coltiner presque tous les jours, mais la concernant, c'était un choix.

Elle termina avec délice son breuvage, paya et sortit pour se rendre en zone de transplanage Plus vite elle s'y rendrait, plus vite la torture serait terminée, conclut-elle pour s'encourager. La grande maison des Greengrass apparût devant elle et avec une dernière inspiration elle frappa poliment et attendit que l'elfe de maison lui ouvre. Rien n'avait changé, constata-t-elle, contrairement à la mère de Drago qui aimait souvent changer la décoration ou l'agencement des meubles pour diversifier l'intérieur, sa mère était plutôt du genre conservateur. Elle se délesta de sa cape et se rendit d'un pas sûr et pressant dans la salle à manger où ses parents devaient se trouver. Une étrange chaleur qu'elle mit sur le compte de l'appréhension gagnait le creux de son ventre.

L'immense salle à manger était de forme ronde et une immense table rectangulaire en plein milieu de la salle prenait une grande partie de celle-ci. Daphné savait que ses parents n'aimaient pas sa façon de marcher : de grands pas pour sa frêle taille, légèrement masculinisés, elle manquait de grâce et de volupté. Et elle savait que ses parents en feraient encore une fois la remarque.

– Père, mère, salua-t-elle avec un hochement de tête, je suis ravie de vous voir.

– Quelle est cette horrible façon de marcher ? Ne t'ais-je pas maintes fois ordonné de changer cela ? Claqua son père en tournant violemment une page de son journal.

– Et cette robe ? Ne l'avais-tu pas déjà mise la semaine dernière ? Je t'ais déjà dit que les nobles Sorcières ne devaient jamais porter deux fois la même robe. Admonesta sa mère avec un regard désapprobateur.

On dirait que ça commençait.

Daphné s'installa en remerciant le verre de whisky de maintenir son self-control mais l'étrange chaleur de son ventre augmenta et rendit sa respiration imperceptiblement plus profonde et lourde. Ils dînèrent paisiblement, lançant parfois une parole plus ou moins cinglante, mais les joues blanches de Daphné rougissaient petit à petit. Son état devenait alarmant selon elle, mais elle devait faire profil bas et ne pas donner à ses parents une raison de plus de la rabrouer. Mais son état empira, ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et ses yeux se voilèrent, flouant sa vision.

Putain de bordel de merde, pourquoi _aujourd'hui_ ?

Elle s'exhorta au calme en prenant une bouchée du plat principal qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement. Oh, non… Bonn Salazar, faites qu'elle se trompe. Elle sentait une humidité non naturelle sur son entrejambe et alors qu'elle croisait les jambes pour serrer les fesses, le frottement du tissu contre elle faillit la faire gémir.

Elle mouillait.

Pourquoi, _pourquoi_, Merlin, était-elle excitée ?! Rien qu'à imaginer que la vue de ses parents l'ait fait atteindre un tel degré d'excitation faillit la faire rire – évidemment que ce n'était pas cela. Ce n'était pas normal, le simple fait de faire glisser la purée de pomme de terre, épaisse et blanche, dans sa bouche augmentait considérablement son excitation. Elle gigotait doucement sur son siège, les yeux fiévreux et les lèvres tremblantes, et ses mains peinaient à tenir ses couverts. Sa conscience partait lentement, et seule la présence de ses parents la retenait de se foutre la main dans ses robes.

– Daphné ? Tiens-toi correctement ! Et pourquoi diable ne cesses-tu de gigoter ? S'exaspéra sa mère en buvant une gorgée de vin. Je te parlais de Damien, l'héritier des Dechabien. Un homme prodigieux…

Bien que Daphné s'était remise droite, elle n'entendait pas une parole de sa génitrice. Sans pouvoir se retenir, sa main droite caressa légèrement son entrejambe par-dessus ses robes, faisait frotter délicieusement le tissu contre son pubis.

– J'ai prévu une date pour que vous vous rencontriez.

Dans son état habituel, Daphné aurait eût honte de se trouver dans cet état devant ses parents, mais dans ce cas précis elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : jouir. Avec n'importe qui, le premier qui passerait, même seule, elle voulait juste être touchée ! N'y tenant plus, elle se leva brusquement, coupant la parole de sa mère en faisant sursauter ses parents devant tant d'empressement.

– Veuillez m'excusez, je… euh, je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais me rafraîchir dans la salle d'eau.

Sans leur laissez le temps de répliquer, elle s'élança hors de la salle et monta rapidement les marches pour débouler dans son ancienne chambre qu'elle ferma à clef. Elle retira vivement ses robes, comme si une affreuse bête se cachait sous les plis de velours et alors qu'elle comptait en faire avec ses sous-vêtements, le feu de sa cheminée s'alluma et laissa une silhouette pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle avait oubliée que son père avait fait installé la cheminée dans sa chambre à son adolescence, (elle les avait supplié) et l'idée de la bloquer ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit.

La silhouette à l'embonpoint de Crabe lui apparût et son excitation s'accrue.

Sans faire attention à ses rougissements au vu de sa tenue indécente, elle s'accrocha à lui telle une bouée et ravagea ses lèvres en plaquant durement leur corps ensemble. Daphné gémit piteusement en sentant l'érection de Crabe contre son bas-ventre.

_Il fera bien l'affaire pour aujourd'hui_, réussit-elle à penser avant de perdre toute capacité de réflexion.

* * *

Drago pouvait se montrer diabolique.

Blaise comme Daphné avaient bien deviné que l'étrange perte de contrôle émotionnel qu'ils avaient subi n'était pas naturelle, et lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé ensemble la conclusion s'était faite évidente. Drago avait décidé de se venger. Lorsqu'ils avaient l'idée de la blague, ils savaient que Malfoy allait évidemment se venger, ils attendaient même cela avec impatience, mais jamais l'idée qu'il aille aussi loin ne s'était pas immiscée en eux. Ils avaient été humiliés, Daphné devant ses parents, Blaise avait même eut un article dans la presse, et ils savaient à présent que jouer avec Malfoy ne rapportait que des emmerdes.

Ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment le blond s'était débrouillé pour les embraser à ce point sans même être présent. Raison pour laquelle ils se rendirent dans le manoir du blond, sortant d'une démarche déterminée de la cheminée du salon où ils virent Drago, élégamment installé sur le fauteuil de feu son père, qui les observait avec un sourire presque imperceptible. Heureusement que Blaise et Daphné n'étaient pas rancuniers, surtout envers Drago, sinon le cycle de vengeance se perpétuerait inlassablement. Surtout que s'attirer les foudres de Drago, se serait s'assurer d'une lente et douloureuse déchéance dans la honte et l'humiliation quotidienne, maintenant que Drago avait retrouvé le statut et la gloire de la maison Malfoy que l'affiliation au Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réduit à néant à sa chute.

– Un bourbon ? Demanda Poliment Drago en pointant son propre verre de cristal entre ses doigts.

Ses amis s'installèrent face à lui, le visage pincé mais ils acceptèrent malgré tout. D'un coup de baguette il fit venir deux verres qu'il remplit et Astoria pénétra dans la pièce, faisant détourner l'attention générale vers elle. Elle leur sourit et alla les embrasser chaleureusement, déposant amoureusement ses lèvres contre celle de Drago avant de repartir.

– Je vois que ça a marché… Chantonna Daphné en faisait tournoyer le liquide ambre dans son verre.

Drago se contenta de prendre une lente gorgée, observant attentivement ses invités.

– Franchement, c'est vrai ça ! Tu devrais être contente Drago, notre petite blague t'a permis de te trouver une femme, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de te venger !

Rageur, il bu son verre qu'il claqua contre la table basse et s'adossa contre le dossier en croisant les bras, l'air visiblement boudeur. Daphné reposa son verre à moitié entamé et croisa les jambes.

– On s'en fiche, ce qui est fait est fait ! Je te ferais dire qu'à cause de toi Bulstrode est partie en dépression suite au rejet, disons, catégorique et violent de Blaise, et que ce pauvre Crabe est resté inconscient un bon petit moment !

– Comme j'aurais rêvé voir cela… Murmura Drago en souriant.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et Daphné émit un petit grognement aigu que le black jugea sexy. Drago fouilla sa poche et en sortit un flacon au liquide bleu qu'il montra clairement à ses deux amis, attendant un moment pour s'assurer de leur attention.

– Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'ai pu vous mettre dans cet état alors que je n'étais même pas là pour vous lancer un sort aphrodisiaque.

Les deux protagonistes approuvèrent en dévisageant le flacon, craignant un peu la réponse.

– Blaise, j'ai soudoyé un des employés, tu sais, celui qui était déjà dans la chambre lorsque tu es arrivé. Il avait mit cela dans le whisky que tu as pris, il en avait également mit dans celui de Bulstrode.

Blaise repensa à ce moment, se fustigeant de n'avoir pas prêté plus d'attention à l'homme tant il était obnubilé par Clara qui devait se trouver derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

– Et toi Daphné, tout le monde sait que tu vas au Chaudron Baveur tous les lundi en prévision de la soirée qui t'attends chez toi. J'ai demandé au Barman de verser quelques gouttes de ce produit dans ton breuvage.

Habituée, Daphné ne faisait même plus attention à ce que le Barman lui servait.

– C'est un produit des jumeaux, vous les connaissez, ils sont assez fourbes et vicieux. Ils connaissent d'ailleurs un grand succès.

Ils n'en étaient pas étonnés, les jumeaux étaient faits pour faire des affaires et créer des produits, leur esprit neuf et leurs idées novateurs apporteraient beaucoup de charmes aux produits anglais.

– Une dernière chose… Continua Drago en se relevant.

Blaise et Daphné se tendirent en sentant une chaleur gagner leur bas-ventre. Oh, doux Merlin...

– Il est vrai que vos enfantillages m'ont permis de découvrir et d'aimer Astoria telle qu'elle est, alors je vais à mon tour vous faire un cadeau.

Daphné porta sa main à son cœur qui battait la chamade et rougit considérablement, tournant son regard vers Blaise pour tomber dans ses yeux brillant de désir et aussi désespéré qu'elle. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que Drago n'en avait pas terminé !

– J'en ai un peu marre de vous voir vous tourner autour, alors je vais faire un peu avancer les choses.

Drago s'avança jusqu'à la grande porte mais s'arrêta devant elle, tournant à demi son visage vers ses amis qui perdaient peu à peu toute notion de réflexion.

– Oh, et nettoyez lorsque vous aurez fini. Sourit-il narquoisement, claquant la porte en y plaçant un sort d'enfermement.

Dans un même mouvement désespéré, Blaise et Daphné se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en gémissant bruyamment à la moindre friction. Plus besoin de réfléchir sur le fait probable que l'autre ne l'aime pas de la même façon, sur l'hypothétique rejet, ils se contentèrent de faire l'amour sur le canapé outrageusement onéreux du blond, mais avec des gestes plus lents et amoureux qu'ils l'avaient faits avec Millicent ou Crabe. Daphné cru même pleurer lorsque enfin Blaise consentit à s'enfoncer lentement en elle et qu'ils dansèrent ensemble toute la nuit.

Bon, peut-être que leur petite blague n'avait pas rapporté que des emmerdes.

.

* * *

.

.

*_Dragon Flamboyant_ : C'était ça ou _Serpent Sifflant_, alors franchement, j'avoue que ma créativité laisse à désirer…

**Je suis un peu déçue, alors si moi je le suis j'imagine bien vos réactions… Bref, voilà le petit Focus de Drago et ce qu'il a fait des cinq flacons du produit des jumeaux (Deux pour lui et Astoria, deux pour sa vengeance à l'encontre de Blaise et Daphné et la dernière pour les rapprocher) Je me suis durement creusé la tête pour trouver peaufiner mon idée et pondre cette histoire, mais le résultat reste un peu décevant.**

**Habituellement, je ne prends pas les demandes des lecteurs, mais lorsque Gayel m'a demandé une suite sur la manière dont Drago aurait utilisé ces produits, je me suis dit ****_pourquoi pas_**** ? Cela m'intéressait aussi, je ne m'étais pas posé la question, j'en avais simplement une brève idée (l'idée d'une vengeance envers ses amis pour une humiliation, mais je ne savais pas comment l'organiser) et cela m'a permis de l'affiner et de le détailler.**

**Bref, ça reste tout de même satisfaisant.**


	5. Part Four

.

.

Harry Potter n'avait jamais vu ou même entendu Fred et George faire l'amour. Entre eux, du moins.

Lorsque Harry avait laissé échappé ce commentaire alors qu'il aidait Fred à nettoyer la salle expérimentale de leur boutique, le Weasley en avait été figé de stupeur. Bon, d'accord, lui non plus n'avait jamais vu George et Harry en pleine action, et vice-versa, mais pour Harry ça devait effectivement être quelque chose de tentant. Après tout, la plupart du temps, ils le faisaient à trois, parfois ils pouvaient n'être que deux, et le jeune Potter devait effectivement se demander comment se passait une nuit entre les jumeaux. Surtout que Harry n'avait été de la partie que bien plus tard…

Aujourd'hui, assis en tailleur sur son lit, Fred réfléchissait à ce subit besoin qu'avait exprimé Harry. Peut-être avait-ce été un aveu voilé d'apparente désinvolture pour faire passer un message ? Harry souhaitait peut-être être – rien qu'une fois – spectateur de leurs ébats ? Fred n'y avait jamais pensé, mais ça pourrait être vraiment excitant de se savoir épier par le regard émeraude de Harry. Il devait juste trouver un moyen de rendre cela possible, aucune invention Sorcière ne permettait de capturer des images pour les envoyer à une tierce personne.

– Il y a bien la Pensine, mais… Murmura distraitement Fred en fixant le sol.

– Que baragouines-tu, Fred ? Demanda George en rentrant dans leur chambre, jetant sa serviette humide un peu plus loin.

George s'assit sur les genoux de son frère, embrassant amoureusement ses lèvres purpurines en encadrant sa nuque de ses bras. Fred était étrangement distrait depuis ce matin, George n'était pas habitué à son étonnant silence et il avait attendu d'être vraiment seul à seul pour lui parler.

– Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…

– Disons que je pense à une nouvelle participation. Ah, non, ce ne serait pas du tout une participation… Remarqua-t-il, étant donné que Harry n'aura juste qu'à regarder. Mh, plutôt un privilège ! Sourit Fred, amusé.

Il renversa George sur le lit et s'empara voracement de ses lèvres humides en jouant vaguement avec le bord de son pantalon.

– Mmh… Et en quoi consiste-t-elle ? Haleta George en fixant attentivement les yeux ambrés de son frère.

Fred lui expliqua obligeamment, s'amusant à embêter son jumeau en caressant perfidement ses tétons ou en effleurant son aine. Tout en parlant il laissa ses lèvres glisser contre la gorge de George, hilare devant sa perte de lucidité. Il consentit à arrêter, il avait réellement besoin de l'avis de son frère – il avouait que George pouvait être plus malin qu'il ne l'était – et il se redressa pour rester au dessus de lui, son air sérieux tranchant avec son apparent désir charnel. George se maintint en tenant les épaules de Fred et se racla la gorge pour retrouver un semblant de maîtrise.

Son frère pouvait se montrer excessivement doué de la bouche.

– Et donc, tu pensais à la Pensine, c'est cela ? Reprit-il en tentant de se soustraire aux caresses de son frère.

– J'apprécie la rapidité avec laquelle tu retrouves ta sagacité. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, je t'assure !

George sourit et l'embrasa chastement avant de reprendre leur conversation en se penchant davantage sur cette idée.

– Laisse moi deviner, la Pensine ne te satisfait pas parce qu'elle ne permet que le visionnement d'un souvenir.

– Effectivement. Le décalage de temps entre le moment où nous ferions l'amour et le moment où Harry le verra me frustre au plus haut point. Soupira Fred.

Fred se laissa tomber à côté de George et le prit dans ses bras, les sourcils encore froncé de réflexion à l'instar de George. Ce dernier notant mentalement l'évolution de leur relation, au point que tous les tabous, toutes les gênes aient été supprimées ; ils abordaient sans mal quelque chose d'aussi intime que le fait que Harry les verrait faire l'amour. Ils en avaient même envie, partager une chose précieuse pour démontrer à Harry toute leur affection, leur amour. Les pieds enchevêtrés, ils se caressaient distraitement en pensant à la moindre solution à leur petit problème.

– Il n'y a que la Pensine qui permette de partager des images avec une tierce personne… Se désespéra Fred en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

– Attends, intervint George en fronçant plus encore les sourcils. Ron n'avait pas parlé d'un truc du genre ? Quelque chose d'étonnant qu'il avait découvert avec Hermione…

– Arrête, ne me met pas d'aussi sordides images en tête !

George rit, assura qu'il ne parlait pas de _cela_ et offrit un énième baiser à Fred. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, lorsqu'il était près de son frère le désir de l'embrasser et d'être encore plus près de lui l'assaillait de toute part. Mais ce n'était pas Fred qui allait s'en plaindre !

Ce soir, Harry avait été invité à une soirée organisée par le Ministère, et il n'avait pas pu refuser. Seuls, les jumeaux avaient faillit bouder mais la vue du visage déjà boudeur du Survivant annihila leur caprice. Le jeune Potter aussi aurait préféré passé une nuit avec ses amours, mais il y avait quelques obligations qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Après tout, cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, que Voldemort avait été vaincu, et Harry se devait d'être présent pour fêter ce jour auprès du Ministère, porter hommage aux défunts et discourant sur leur aide et leur mémoire.

Eux n'avait pas voulut s'y rendre, étant une famille de sang-pur ils avaient eut droit à une invitation mais les formalités ne les enchantaient d'aucun sorte.

– Nous devrions rendre visite à Hermione, demain. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous aiderait.

– La dernière fois qu'elle nous a aidé, c'était en nous donnant l'adresse de cette boutique érotique, et tu te souviens de ce qu'elle nous avait dit, pas vrai ?

Oh, oui, c'était vrai. Lorsqu'ils étaient venus la voir pour avoir plus de détails et d'explications sur ces objets Moldus lubriques, Hermione avait été la première à laquelle ils avaient pensés. C'était normal, après tout elle était la Née-Moldue la plus proche d'eux, une amie au savoir incommensurable qui se complaisait à étaler sa science de toute chose, aussi avait-il pensé qu'elle serait ravie de partager ses connaissances concernant des objets qui viendraient de son monde. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à l'éclat de colère qui avait suivit, Hermione était excessivement pudique, et cette pudeur l'avait rendu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et aussi bafouillante qu'un Neville dans ses premières années de collège. Mais les cris outrés et menaçants qu'elle avait baragouinés avaient faillit faire rire les jumeaux.

Voici une faiblesse des plus intéressantes.

Usant de moult arguments, d'expressions désespérés et de supplication, Hermione avait finalement cédé et d'un pas pressant – et toujours rouge de gêne et les sourcils froncés – s'était rendus devant une étrange machine où elle tapa quelque chose, prit un bout de parchemin et une plume pour y recopier une adresse et les jeta presque dehors en leur criant de ne plus la voir pour de telles outrageuses paroles. Ou de ne plus revenir du tout, ils ne savaient plus vraiment vu qu'ils n'y avaient pas fait attention. Ils se demandaient même comment Hermione pouvait connaître cette boutique étant donné qu'il était flagrant qu'elle n'avait jamais dû y mettre les pieds – elle n'en aurait pas survécut, l'apoplexie qu'elle aurait subie l'aurait sans doute tué.

– Il suffit qu'on ne lui dise pas à quoi ça va servir. Elle sera heureuse de nous renseigner.

– Bien. Demain, donc. En attendant, il reste ce soir…

Et il plaqua son corps contre George pour ravager sa bouche d'un sulfureux baiser qui attisa leur sens.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils laissèrent à Charlène le soin de tenir leur boutique tandis que Maxence prenait les commandes à domicile (l'expansion de la boutique les avait obligés à employer pour qu'ils puissent se consacré à l'invention et la conception de nouveaux produits) et ils se rendirent d'un pas guilleret vers la demeure de Ron et Hermione Weasley. La cheminette étant peut-être trop indiscret – ils ne voulaient pas arrivé à un mauvais moment – ils décidèrent de transplaner devant chez eux et de frapper à la porte pour ne pas les prendre au dépourvu.

Hermione leur ouvrit et son sourire se fana en voyant les deux _pervers _venir la voir.

– Si c'est encore pour me demander où trouver je ne sais quoi pour vous amuser avec Harry… ! Commença-t-elle avec un doigt menaçant.

– Non ! Mais non, Hermi' chérie ! Où vas-tu donc chercher cela ? S'écria George en riant.

Fred se fraya un chemin et pénétra dans la maison plutôt cosy du couple, admirant une fois de plus la décoration et alla directement s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon alors que George entrait à son tour en excusant l'impolitesse de son frère. Hermione se contenta de soupirer et alla préparer du thé en grommelant à l'encontre de ces deux dépravés libidineux et revint avec un sourire factice, une veine battant contre sa tempe. Amusé, les jumeaux prirent une tasse qu'ils sirotèrent affablement en se retenant de sourire.

– Et donc ? Que voulez-vous ?

Avec elle, ils allaient au moins directement à l'essentiel.

– En fait, Ron nous avait parlé de… D'une invention Moldue, je crois. Commença George en jetant un coup d'œil vers son frère.

– Tu sais, quelque chose qui permette de capturer et visionner des images en mouvements…

Hermione réfléchit un bref instant, remuant paresseusement sa cuillère dans sa tasse fumante avant que la lumière ne se fasse.

– Oh ! Vous voulez filmer ?

– « Filmer » ? Ben, sans doute, c'est toi qui t'y connais ! Rétorqua Fred pour justifier son ignorance.

Hermione se redressa pour se rendre vers une armoire vitrée où elle s'empara d'un petit cube extrêmement fin qui semblait contenir une chose de forme circulaire à l'intérieur.

– C'est un CD, les images des vacances de Ron et moi y sont gravés.

Fred et George s'en saisirent et le tournèrent dans leurs mains entremêlées avant de se regarder. La moue dubitative de Fred renseigna George sur le fait que ce n'était pas suffisant.

– En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on recherche… Par exemple, si on veut parler avec Harry et le voir, alors qu'il n'est pas dans la même pièce. Il n'existe pas quelque chose pour cela ?

– Ah, je vois… Eh bien, si, mais il nécessite une préparation…

Enchanté, les jumeaux tapotèrent l'espace entre leur deux corps pour inviter Hermione à s'installer, buvant consciencieusement chacune de ses paroles.

* * *

La préparation était des plus complexes. Heureusement pour eux, Hermione avait été d'accord pour les aider ! Bon, en fait c'était elle qui avait tout installé, tout préparé pour qu'ils puissent « parler avec Harry et le voir lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer ». Le coût avait par contre été élevé, ils avaient dû acheter deux ordinateurs – semblable à leur machine à écrire –, deux Webcam, et aussi faire appel à des Technicomage pour rénover leur chambre et permettre l'installation de prises pour pouvoir user de l'électricité. Heureusement que Harry en avait déjà, il avait bien la télévision mais pas d'ordinateur malheureusement.

Mais les débouchés en valaient le prix.

Hermione se chargea d'installer les ordinateurs, d'y mettre Internet, d'y brancher les Webcam et d'expliquer aux jumeaux comment s'en servir. Cela prit la journée entière… Ajoutée à la journée nécessaire pour les travaux de leur chambre, deux jours se passèrent (ils avaient évidemment passé la soirée avec Harry). Heureusement que George avait fini par assimiler ! Hermione les laissa pour rentrer chez elle, légèrement préoccupé par Ron qui avait dû rentrer et s'inquiéter de voir la maison vide.

– Bien ! C'est parfait. S'exclama Fred en regardant la nouvelle machine.

L'ordinateur était accolé au mur à côté du lit, assez proche pour que son champ de vision engloutisse la totalité du lit. Et du côté de Harry, ils en avaient fait de même.

– Bon, commença George, je vais chez Harry pour connecter la Webcam, il ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

Il arrivait que Harry soit en déplacement, et ces temps-ci il devait se rendre bien souvent a des conférences, des Interviews pour témoigner de son rôle dans la bataille contre Voldemort. Le gouvernement avait décidé d'en parler chaque année, pour inciter les enfants à s'intéresser au passée de l'Angleterre et de ce qui avait faillit se produire, leur faire prendre conscience de la gravité de certains actes et éviter au possible une autre catastrophe de ce genre. Harry était le porte-parole de tout cela, sa présence était nécessaire. Et même si le jeune Potter répugnait de voir une telle obsession sur sa personne, il savait que son rôle pouvait être important, les prochaines générations s'appuieraient sur son témoignage pour connaître ce qui s'était passé avant leur naissance, et pour ne pas oublier les morts.

M'enfin, tout cela tombait à pique, ils avaient tout le temps de préparer leur petite surprise !

Fred fit donc comme lui avait enseigné Hermione et George. Ils avaient crées un compte pour eux et Harry, il invita donc Harry à parler et ce fût George qui accepta, découvrant son visage souriant à l'écran.

– Wahou ! Ça marche vraiment ! S'extasia George en souriant à son frère, ses yeux plissés de joie.

Fred eût envie d'embrasser ses pommettes saillantes et de caresser sa langue de la sienne.

George vérifia que l'angle était bien adéquat, ainsi que le volume du micro et son jumeau en fit de même. Lorsque tout sembla parfait, George prévint qu'il revenait en laissant tout allumé pour que tout soit prêt à la venue de Harry mais Fred l'arrêta.

– Attends ! On devrait peut-être débrancher la caméra de Harry…

– Hein ? Pourquoi ?

– Ben, tu sais, je doute de pouvoir me concentrer sur toi si je vois le visage si appétissant de Harry dans l'écran. Il faudrait qu'il soit le seul à nous voir.

George comprit et concéda ce point. Voir le visage désireux de Harry, rouge et vibrant les pousserait sans doute à l'inviter ou à le rejoindre pour terminer la nuit à trois. Et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire. Ils connaissaient Harry, il allait très certainement se mordre la lèvre inférieure de frustration, gémir piteusement en les regardant et rien que cela allait les faire craquer. Ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à résister à Harry.

George débrancha la Webcam, Fred lui assurant qu'il ne voyait plus la chambre de Harry, et le Weasley rentra en transplanant.

– On laisse le son ? Demanda-t-il en claquant un baiser contre la joue de Fred.

– Je réfléchissais à cela, justement… Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Entendre Harry sans le voir ne devrait pas être trop déstabilisant. Sauf s'il gémissait. Après tout, si l'un d'eux devait voir leur frère faire l'amour avec Harry, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas pouvoir tenir sans se toucher. Et si Harry décidait d'en faire autant, il allait forcément gémir. Leur nom.

– On coupe le son. Décidèrent-t-ils à l'unisson.

* * *

Le soleil se coucha lentement, et les jumeaux espérèrent que Harry entrera vite. George avait prit le soin de placer un sortilège de détection qui les avertira lorsque Harry pénétrera dans sa chambre. Habituellement, il devrait avoir finit à la tombée de la nuit, ce genre d'événement prenait du temps et Harry avait été quémandé dès les prémices de la journée. Ils discutèrent du déroulement de la soirée, se mettant d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait plus excitant de faire savoir à Harry qu'ils savaient que Potter pouvait les voir mais qu'eux ne pouvaient ni le voir ni l'entendre. Ainsi Harry serait conscient de l'intimité dont il disposait – bien que Fred et George pouvaient à coup sûr deviner ce que ferait Harry – et ne pas se sentir trop vulnérable.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, presque plusieurs heures, un bip significatif agita la baguette de George et les jumeaux surent que Harry devait avoir pénétré dans sa chambre. Sous la fatigue, sans doute n'avait-il pas remarqué l'ordinateur, le connaissant il avait juste dû retirer sa cape et ses robes pour se jeter sur son lit sans prêter attention à son environnement. C'était à eux de lui faire remarquer.

Fred se racla la gorge.

– Hey ! Harry ! Salut. Commença-t-il, se sentant ridicule de parler à une machine sans voir ni entendre la personne à qui il s'adressait.

– … Tu crois qu'il nous reçoit ?

– Euh, ouais, au cas où tu le saurais pas Harry, on ne peut ni te voir, ni t'entendre, alors c'est pas évident de savoir si c'est ton cas.

– Normalement si, lorsque nous avons fait les testes ça marchait.

De l'autre côté, Harry s'était brusquement redressé sur le lit en entendant la voix caractéristique de Fred, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas désillusionné et patientait dans la pièce… Mais en entendant George parler, il tourna son visage vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les sons et tomba des nus en avisant l'ordinateur rutilant à sa gauche, tout près de son lit. Il s'installa face à lui, sur son lit, et détailla les visages des Weasley qui eux-mêmes étaient assis sur leur lit. Impatient, il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui réserver lorsqu'ils avouèrent qu'eux ne pouvaient ni le voir ni l'entendre.

– Harry, tu m'as fait part d'un aveu des plus sensuel et érotique, un petit fantasme que nous allons de ce pas assouvir, n'est-ce pas George ?

– Avec plaisir… Souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Fred avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement en se rendant compte de ce que les jumeaux voulaient lui faire subir tandis que Fred renversait George sur le matelas en dévorant avidement sa fine bouche qui se pliait à ses exigences. Ils étaient encore plus enfiévré en sachant le regard attentif de Harry fixé sur eux, leur corps si pareillement identique qui se frottait lascivement ensemble, leurs baisers et leurs caresses… C'était excitant de se savoir épier par Harry et d'imaginer ses mimiques.

George le retourna pour le dominer, caressant sensuellement ses cuisses par-dessus son pantalon avant de glisser ses mains sous son polo. Fred empoigna les cheveux roux de son frère pour lui pencher sa tête et enfonça profondément sa langue dans sa bouche, et Harry gémit brusquement en voyant clairement leur langue en dehors de leur cavité buccale se chercher, se caressant fiévreusement, lustré de salive et d'une brillance hypnotique. George déboutonna rapidement le pantalon de Fred, s'arrêtant pour frotter langoureusement leur bassin ensemble.

– Que crois-tu faire ? Grogna d'une voix rauque Fred en reprenant le dessus.

Comprenant que Fred désirait conduire cette nuit, George s'apprêta à s'en offusquer mais la bouche délicieusement pressante de Fred se plaqua contre sa jugulaire et s'appliqua à lui faire un suçon.

– Ha ! Mh, Fred… C'est pas juste, la dernière fois c'était déjà toi qui m'avait pris ! Ah~ ! S'écria-t-il soudainement lorsque Fred planta ses dents dans sa chair.

Il remonta lentement ses dents jusqu'à mordiller son lobe d'oreille et Harry pencha inconsciemment sa tête d'un côté pour tenter de sentir la bouche de Fred.

– Tu plaisantes ? Harry est en train de regarder, énonça-t-il comme si le fait que le regard de Potter justifia sa domination.

– Tu sais, peut-être qu'il n'est même pas là ! … On aurait peut-être dû laisser le son… Remarqua-t-il.

Fred le fit taire en passant son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et aller suçoter allègrement ses tétons. De son autre main il déboutonna son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes et retourna embrasser voracement la petite bouche humide de salive de son jumeau. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry fit lentement glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, appréciant la caresse aérienne du tissu contre sa peau et en jeta ses chaussettes à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Ses doigts tremblants tentèrent de retirer rapidement les boutons de sa chemise qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'ôter, laissant le tissu tomber mollement sur son dos et ses bras, les manches toujours retenu par ses bras.

– Oh si, George, je suis là… Geint-il en sachant qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas, la main caressant lentement son sexe par-dessus le tissu. Je te vois, je vous vois… ! Oh, mes amours…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Fred ait prit sérieusement la petite remarque qu'il avait lancé sur un coup de tête. Mais ce n'était que _torture_. Voir ses amants s'envoyer en l'air et pourtant ne pas pouvoir y participer le frustrait comme jamais. Les entendre converser de choses aussi érotiques l'attisait immanquablement.

– Si, je _sais_ qu'il nous regarde. Il te regarde, George, il entend chacun de tes halètements, de tes gémissements, il t'entendra me _supplier_ de te prendre…

George comme Harry gémirent à l'unisson sous la voix sensuellement rauque de Fred et Harry finit par jeter son boxer et se caresser plus franchement.

– Regarde le, George, regarde ses yeux verts perçant te fixer, les pupilles brillantes et les joues rougies, regarde comme il te dévore des yeux…

Sans même y réfléchirent, George tourna son regard fiévreux vers l'objectif de la Webcam et imagina sans mal le jeune Potter le regarder fixement, l'air complètement perdu dans son désir. Harry gémit bruyamment en croisant les yeux embrumés de George, ses dents mordillant délicieusement l'auriculaire de sa main gauche qu'il enduit de salive. Sa bouche ouverte semblait chercher plus d'air et sa langue sortit lécher consciencieusement sa lèvre supérieure.

Oh, ce qu'il voulait être là-bas !

– Fred… Soupira George en fermant les yeux.

Fred glissa ses lèvres le long de son torse, chatouillant ses quelques poils roux jusqu'à atteindre la lisière du boxer du rouquin. George l'y poussa presque pour que Fred retire le vêtement et lèche d'une lenteur calculée la hampe de son frère. Son grognement de plaisir fit sourire Fred qui passa sa langue rose sur le gland du membre tout en observant la caméra, sachant qu'ainsi il attisait le Survivant.

– Oh Fred, je vais te tuer… S'amusa Harry en le regardant fixement.

Fred était certainement le seul qui cherchait à frustrer ses partenaires avant de les satisfaire entièrement, et Harry adorait et détestait cette partie de lui. George était plus concerné, il faisait partie intégrante du moment qu'ils passaient ensemble, alors que Fred semblait plus se considérer comme à l'écart, celui qui devait offrir du plaisir à l'infini, maître de leur désir et de leur plaisir. Même lorsque Fred était soumis, avait un jour raconté George, c'était lui au-dessus, qui décidait du rythme et s'amusait parfois au détriment de son frère.

Il aimait l'emprise qu'il avait.

Fred goba entièrement le membre en regardant cette fois le visage de George et s'appliqua à lui faire plaisir, se délaissant complètement. Lorsque le visage de George lui devint insupportable, il remonta embrasser sa bouche et frotta leur membre ensemble.

– Fred ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu restes habillé…

Obligeamment, Fred retira sa chemise de coton et son pantalon et finir complètement nu, laissant les yeux de George détailler chaque partie de peau qu'il pouvait voir. Fred se rallongea sur lui et s'amusa à chatouiller sa pomme d'Adam tandis que George ressentait une petite décharge l'agiter lorsque leur membre rentrèrent en collision.

– Ce que t'es beau quand tu prends ton pied, George…

– On va croire que t'es narcissique si tu complimentes ton jumeau. Remarqua George en lui souriant d'une manière espiègle.

– Nous ne sommes pas identique et tu le sais… Ta fossette est de l'autre côté ! Sourit-il en allant mordre sa joue droite.

George rit doucement et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son frère, Harry complètement à bout de l'autre côté. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, désespérément seul, et les regarda envieusement tout en caressant son membre. Il s'accrocha au coussin, le tissu de sa chemise encore accroché à ses bras, et ses dents meurtrissant sa lèvre gonflée. Il ne voulait pas jouir tout de suite, il voulait le faire en même temps que ses amours, vivre en même temps leur plaisir, apprécier durablement ce cadeau que les jumeaux lui faisait. Sa tête se rejeta en arrière et il stoppa difficilement sa main pour refluer la jouissance. Il replongea ses yeux dans le regard brillant de George et le vit pareillement serrer étroitement le coussin en le regardant.

Fred écarta les jambes de son frère et s'empara d'un flacon de lubrifiant, pour préparer doucement son frère. Sa respiration erratique et ses halètements le faisaient frissonner, mais il fût mécontent de le voir se retenir de gémir. Fred se baissa pour mordre son téton droit et George se vit contraint de ne plus retenir ses geignements.

– Fred ! Pourquoi tu… Uhn, mets autant de temps ?! Pas besoin de me préparer, prends-moi ! Tout de suite~ !

Souriant en coin, Fred étala _consciencieusement_ le liquide le long de sa hampe en lançant un regard provoquant à George. George se mordit complaisamment la lèvre inférieure, appréhendant l'instant où enfin Fred consentira à passer aux choses sérieuses. Ses hanches se soulevèrent d'elles-mêmes et Fred émit un léger rire sincère devant son geste.

– Tu sais que Harry te fera regretter de le torturer ainsi ?

– Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, George, murmura Harry, les mains tremblantes.

– Effectivement… Concéda Fred en réfléchissant faussement. Passons à l'étape supérieure dans ce cas, mon ange.

Il agrippa les hanches de George et poussa doucement son membre contre ses chairs, serrant les dents en s'exhortant à la lenteur. George se cambra en sentant enfin le membre de son jumeau le remplir entièrement et sa bouche partit à la recherche de sa consœur. Harry se mit inconsciemment dans la même position que George en observant leur échange buccal et dévorant littéralement leurs expressions. Ils étaient si excitants, si bandants, si délicieusement orgasmique… Merlin, l'idée même de transplaner et les rejoindre était si tentante ! Mais il savait qu'il faisait déjà partie de cet intime instant. Fred et George avait consenti à lui faire un merveilleux cadeau, à savoir partager avec lui un moment d'amour entre les deux jumeaux, et Harry voulait les voir entièrement se livrer l'un à l'autre.

Fred bougea doucement, embrassant amoureusement la gorge brillante de sueur de George, le collant pour sentir son corps tressauter contre le sien. George accrocha ses mains à la tête du lit et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure sans parvenir à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et le tremblement compulsif de ses bras. Son visage se tourna soudainement vers la caméra, la vision floue et encore perdu par les sensations, et savoir que les yeux si exquisément brillant de Harry sur eux le fit frissonner.

– Harry… ! Gémit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Fred plaqua son front contre celui de son jumeau sans cesser ses va-et-vient et ses yeux ambre se tournèrent d'eux-mêmes vers la Webcam et le prénom de Harry franchit également la barrière de ses lèvres gonflées de baisers. Harry cru défaillir en les entendant et se força à arrêter tout mouvement pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Il se coucha sur le flanc pour être face à l'écran et gémit également leur prénom, crispant ses poings sur les draps en tremblant.

George se cambra plus encore et accrocha ses jambes derrière Fred, ses bras entourant brusquement la nuque de Fred en le suppliant d'aller plus vite, gémissant comme jamais en offrant une vision plus qu'aphrodisiaque. Fébrile, Harry recommença à se caresser, sa peau miroitante se collant aux draps alors que George s'était vu redressé sur Fred, assis sur lui en bougeant frénétiquement des hanches tout en embrassant avidement Fred. Ce qu'ils étaient beau, si désespérés, avide et empli de luxure, Harry n'en pouvait plus.

– George… Oh, George, je vais venir, mon amour…

– Oui, oh oui, Fred… Viens, avec moi… Je t'aime, Fred… !

Et dans un baiser enfiévré, Fred et George jouirent ensemble et Harry se cambra soudainement pour les suivre. Il se laissa doucement retomber sur le matelas, fermant les yeux et respirant par à-coup. Entrouvrant difficilement ses yeux voilés, il vit les jumeaux s'embrasser tendrement, couché sur le matelas défait et froissé sans prendre de se couvrir. Leur peau hâlée luisait faiblement sous la lumière que semblait émettre l'ordinateur. Secoué par son orgasme, les paupières de Harry se fermèrent doucement tandis qu'il rabattait la couverture sur lui et avant de succomber au sommeil, il vit les jumeaux se tourner vaguement vers lui et lui envoyer un baiser.

Après un faible et amoureux « bonne nuit », tous trois se laissèrent aller aux bras de Morphée.

.

* * *

.

**Le prochain sera le _dernier_ chapitre et ne relatera pas l'utilisation d'une invention, mais plutôt une expérience que désirent mener les jumeaux, avec notre très cher Harry comme protagoniste.**

.

.


End file.
